Fics événementielles
by Anja-chan RUBfel
Summary: Quelques OS pour Noël, Nouvel An, anniversaires, et autres fêtes... Plusieurs couples, mais toujours du yaoï C'est pas vraiment un résumé, ça... désolé T T Aizen/Shinji; Gin/Grimm; Toshiro/Yukio
1. God is my Lover

MàJ 06/2014 : juste pour vous dire : si vous venez à la Japan Expo (de 2014), sachez que j'y serai les 5 jours, donc si vous voulez me voir pour papoter ou quelque chose du genre, contactez-moi, ça me ferai très plaisir ^^

**God is my Lover**

_By Anja-chann_

« -Je sens que cette journée va être pourrie…

-Il n'y a aucune raison, c'est Noël !

-…Ouais, justement. ».

Lisa haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien pourquoi Shinji avait cette impression. Et ses pressentiments étaient toujours justes, ce qui ne la rassurait guère.

« -Hé, c'est Noël, alors arrête de râler ! s'écria Hiyori en lançant joyeusement sa chaussure dans la tête de son ami.

-Non mais ça va pas ? s'indigna le blond.

-C'est de ta faute. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de pourrir l'ambiance le jour de Noël, hein ? Shinji le chauve !

-Moi, chauve ? Non mais tu t'es pas vu, babouin !

-De quoi ?

-Ca suffit, vous deux. On dirait un vieux couple.

-La ferme Lisa ! répondirent les deux tête blondes en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous vous engueulez dès le matin, maintenant ? demanda Kensei en arrivant, tout juste réveillé, suivit de Mashiro.

-Le matin, il est quand-même midi… Et puis c'est Shinji ! Il veut gâcher notre Noël avec ses pressentiments foireux, répondit Hiyori.

-C'est tout ? De toute façon, on verra bien s'il se passe quelque chose. Ah, joyeux Noël au fait.

-Joyeux Noël, tout le monde ! s'exclama Mashiro en sautant au cou de ses compagnons, chacun grognant mais se laissant tout de même faire.

-Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Lisa.

-Je vais acheter plein de buches de Noël et toutes les manger ! annonça fièrement la verte, avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Rien de spécial, je vais m'entrainer un peu, déclara Hiyori.

-Sais pas, je vais me balader un peu en ville. Et toi ? demanda Shinji.

-Refaire mon stock de yaoï. »

Un silence s'installa durant quelques instant avant que tous ne tournent la tête, comme un seul homme, vers la seule personne n'ayant pas répondu à la question et qui semblait avoir trouvé un intérêt soudain pour le mur d'en face, qu'il fixait l'air de rien.

« -…Kensei ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas répondu…

-Et… et alors ? Je ne compte rien faire de particulier, juste sortir, c'est tout. Rien de plus. Juste me promener, tout seul, je vous assure. »

Devant le mensonge flagrant de l'ancien capitaine, tous échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu (sauf Mashiro) et un sourire malsain naquit sur leurs lèvres.

-« … Quoi ? demanda l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième division, légèrement inquiet.

-Oh, mais rien. Tu vas juste te promener ? Je peux venir avec toi, alors, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shinji.

-Désolé, ça va pas être possible. A demain !

-Hé, attend ! T'enfuis pas ! »

Kensei se précipita vers la porte et sortit en coup de vent, bien décidé à ne pas leur révéler la vérité. Il n'avait aucune envie que ses camarades ne les découvrent ensemble. Après un court temps, Shinji rompit le silence.

« -Bon, j'y vais aussi. A la prochaine ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit. A peine eut-il fait un pas dehors que le froid l'envahit. Le ciel était d'un blanc immaculé, près à déverser ses flocons au moindre instant, comme il y a peu, à en juger par la légère couche de neige recouvrant le bitume. Le vent lui cinglait le visage et finit par le faire quelque peu frissonner. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très chaudement vêtu : un long manteau beige au dessus d'une chemise noire et d'une cravate blanche, un élégant pantalon noir ainsi que des chaussures de ville, noires également.

Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et entreprit de faire un saut à son appartement. Car oui, malgré le fait que lui et les autres vizards vivaient principalement dans le grand entrepôt abandonné, la plupart avaient tout de même acheté un appartement, afin d'avoir un minimum de vie privé.

Afin de s'y rendre, il était obligé de passer par une rue commerçante très fréquentée, et il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à tomber sur deux de ses amis. Quoique, si, mais pas dans ces circonstances. A la limite, ensemble, d'accord, ils étaient amis après tout, même s'ils n'avaient pas à première vue beaucoup d'affinité, mais pas main dans la main, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres ! Et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu venir…

Bon, en même temps, qui aurait pu le deviner ? Lui-même ne le croirait jamais s'il ne le voyait pas de ses yeux. Qui aurait pu imaginer que Muguruma Kensei, ancien capitaine de la neuvième division du Gotei 13, avait un rencart avec le jeune Kurosaki Ichigo, actuellement shinigami remplaçant ! Ah ça, oui, il y avait de quoi en choquer plus d'un !

Lorsqu'il avait quitté les vizards, un peu plus tôt, Kensei était directement allé retrouver son amant.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, depuis que, lors d'un entrainement, le plus jeune ait malencontreusement chuté sur son adversaire, qui avait profité que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres pour faire quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis un petit temps déjà : prendre d'assaut ces lèvres et embrasser passionnément le roux. Roux qui ne protesta pas une seule seconde, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à exprimer pleinement leur amour dans le sous-sol.

Et aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : c'était leur premier Noël en couple. Et ils avaient bien décidé d'en profiter toute la journée. Au programme : balade en amoureux, repas en amoureux, re-balade en amoureux, échange de cadeau en amoureux, sport de chambre en amoureux. Un programme pour le moins alléchant.

Et la journée avait parfaitement bien commencé… jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Shinji au coin de la rue.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, face à face, à se dévisager, avant que le blond n'ouvre la bouche, mais ne trouvant rien à dire, la referme, puis pointe du doigt le vizard, puis le shinigami remplaçant. Trois fois de suite.

« -C'est bon, t'as fini ? demanda Kensei, légèrement agacé par le comportement de son ami.

-Vous… vous… ensemble ? Sérieusement ? Mais… pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-On ne savait pas ce que vous alliez dire… répondit Ichigo, les joues légèrement rouges de gêne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on dise ? On serait tout simplement heureux pour vous.

-Et puis, on voulait que ça reste entre nous. Donc si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi…demanda l'ancien capitaine.

-Euh…ok. Mais vous êtes vraiment vraiment ensemble ? C'est pas moi qui ai fumé quelque chose de mauvais ? »

Le tatoué soupira et décida que la manière la plus facile, et la plus agréable, de répondre à cette question était de lui montrer en direct. C'est pourquoi il attrapa son amant par les épaules et l'embrassa à plein bouche.

« -Alors, satisfait ? demanda l'ancien capitaine en relâchant le roux.

-Moi, en tout cas, oui, répondit Ichigo avec un sourire joueur.

-Ok, ok, c'est bon, je vous crois ! Pas la peine d'aller plus loin, ça ira !

-Oh, dommage… chuchota le plus vieux en posant sa main dans le bas du dos de son compagnon.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser avant que ça ne dégénère… Il y a des hôtels pour ça ! se moqua le blond en s'éloignant du couple.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, l'hôtel… Enfin, tu vois, ça s'est bien passé !

-Ouais. Mais je compte pas l'annoncer à mon père de sitôt. S'il apprend que je sors avec quelqu'un, j'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler… soupira le roux en affichant une mine totalement désespérée.

-Comme tu veux. Bon, cet hôtel, on y va ?

-Tout de suite ?

-A moins que tu ne préfère le faire en plein rue…

-N…Non, merci, ça va aller… répondit le shinigami en rougissant. »

Un peu plus loin, Shinji continuait sa route, se demandant toujours s'il n'avait pas eu une hallucination, ou quelque chose du genre. Ces deux là, ensemble ? Il ne s'en remettrait jamais…

C'est sûr ces pensées qu'il arriva devant son appartement. Après avoir tourné la clé dans la serrure, il entra et referma derrière lui, appréciant la douce chaleur qui régnait chez lui. Une fois dans l'entrée, il enleva ses chaussures et commença à se débarrasser de son manteau tout en se dirigeant dans le salon, et poussa un profond soupir, savourant le calme et la tranquillité, loin des bruits de la ville.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, le manteau à moitié sur ses épaules, une voix résonna, brisant cet agréable silence.

« -Bon retour, capitaine Hirako. »

Ce dernier se figea, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, puis tourna lentement la tête vers l'intrus. Lorsqu'il le reconnu, son cœur manqua un battement.

« -N'ayez pas l'air si surpris, voyons. »

Wow, non non non non non, deux secondes là. Pause. C'était quoi ce bazar ? Que faisait-il là ? Comment était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi lui ? Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet homme se trouvait chez lui, dans son appartement, sous ses yeux.

« -Ai…zen… »

Revenant à la réalité, l'ancien capitaine se débarrassa totalement de son manteau et recula, en position de défense.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Toujours le même à ce que je vois, capitaine Hirako. » annonça-t-il avec un léger rire. « Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, rassurez-vous. »

En effet, le traître était tout simplement assis dans un canapé, les jambes croisées, sa tête posée contre l'un de ses mains, et l'air totalement décontracté, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Mais avec lui, on ne savait jamais. Il fallait toujours rester prudent. Surtout avec Kyoka Suigetsu.

« -Je répète : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est Noël, je suis juste venu rendre visite à mon capitaine.

-Réponds-moi sérieusement.

-C'est ce que je viens de faire, répondit le brun en se levant, toute trace de sourire disparu et un air mortellement sérieux sur le visage.

-Ton absence ne va pas se faire ressentir, au Hueco Mondo ? demanda Shinji, essayant de détourner le sujet de la conversation, qui commençait à l'angoisser quelque peu.

- Aucun souci, j'utilise Kyoka Suigetsu, ils croient tous que je me tiens devant eux en ce moment même.

-… Pourquoi faire tout ça ?

-Je suis juste venu réclamer mon cadeau de Noël : passer une journée ici, à Karakura, en votre compagnie.

-… De quoi ? » s'exclama le blond, plus que surpris par la réponse. Se moquait-il de lui ? « Comme si j'allais accepter !

-Quel dommage. Au fait, comment vont Muguruma Kensei et Kurosaki Ichigo ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils forment un couple adorable ? »

Comprenant la menace à peine voilée, Shinji écarquilla les yeux.

« -Enfoiré…

-Donc, je repose ma question. Acceptez-vous de passer la journée en ma compagnie ? »

Non, pas le moins du monde. C'était clair. Mais il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de ses amis. Il n'avait absolument pas le niveau pour tenir tête à Aizen. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix.

« -…Très bien. »

Le sourire d'Aizen s'étira.

« -J'en suis heureux. Avant tout, peux-tu me dire où se trouve ton Zanpakuto ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu essaies quelque chose d'inconsidéré. »

Et merde… Légèrement récalcitrant, le vizard désigna sa chambre d'un signe de la tête.

« -Bien. Laissons-le ici pour le moment et sortons.

-Minute. Si je dois laisser mon Zanpakuto ici, alors toi aussi. »

Le sourire du brun s'effaça et son regard se fit menaçant. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, le blond redoutait son ennemi. Plus que ça, il en avait peur. Toutefois, il tint bon et résista à l'envie de détourner les yeux.

« -Vous jouez avec le feu, _capitaine Hirako_. Néanmoins, j'accepte. Mais faites attention, je ne suis pas très patient. » murmura Aizen maintenant tout proche de son ancien capitaine.

Ancien capitaine qui déglutit à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Oui, il avait réellement peur. Surtout que sa vie était désormais entre ses mains. Après avoir déposé Kyoka Suigetsu dans la chambre, avec Sakanade, le traître revint.

« -Allons-y. »

Sans répondre, le plus vieux enfila rapidement son manteau, attrapa ses clés, et se retrouva de nouveau dans le froid mordant de l'hiver, accompagné de son ennemi.

Il avait raison : cette journée s'annonçait vraiment catastrophique.

Aizen portait lui-aussi un long manteau, noir, sobre, au dessus de sa tenue de grand manitou du Hueco Mondo. Ils restèrent ainsi, devant l'entrée, durant quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles l'intrus regardait son compagnon tandis que ce dernier fixait un point devant lui, les mains dans les poches, mâchoires serrés, sourcils froncés et muscles tendus au maximum. Il sursauta quelque peu lorsque son vis-à-vis prit la parole, sans cesser de le fixer.

« -Où veux-tu aller ?

-Moi ? Pourquoi tu me demande mon avis ?

-Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? »

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Shinji se ravisa, jugeant qu'il était préférable de faire profil bas, de ne surtout pas le provoquer. En faisant cette constatation, il soupira.

« -Je m'en fiche. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Je sais que je n'ai aucune liberté, alors arrête d'essayer de me faire croire le contraire. Ca marche peut-être avec tes petits arrancars, mais pas avec moi.

-Oh, votre jugement est bien cruel, capitaine Hirako. Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous d'aller en centre-ville afin d'apprécier les décorations installés pour l'occasion ?

-…Question rhétorique, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. » répondit l'intrus avec un sourire amusé en entamant la marche, obligeant son compagnon à faire de même.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Hirako ne lâchait pas l'autre des yeux, fusillant son dos du regard. Pourquoi était-ce à lui que tout ceci arrivait ? Surtout qu'il devait surement être la personne la plus susceptible d'être touché par l'apparition du brun. Ce dernier en était-il conscient ? Sans doute, sinon pourquoi serait-il venu vers lui ?

Il aurait tant aimé que son ancien lieutenant ait ce comportement quelques années auparavant… Mais après son hollowmorphose, il avait fallu du temps, certes, mais il avait réussit à étouffer ses forts sentiments, à fermer son cœur. Il avait même réussit à accepter le fait qu'il devrait certainement le tuer. Peut-être même de ses mains.

Alors pourquoi revenait-il maintenant ? Pourquoi le torturer de la sorte ?

« -Tiens, il neige. »

L'observation du brun le ramena à la réalité et il remarqua en effet que de fins flocons de neige tombaient du ciel, se posant avec délicatesse sur le sol. Le blond s'arrêta et regarda le ciel d'un air rêveur. Ce ciel le rendait tellement nostalgique… Il en oublia où il était, avec qui, et se détendit.

Remarquant que l'homme derrière lui s'était arrêté, Aizen fit de même et se retourna, découvrant avec surprise son ancien capitaine en train de fixer le ciel d'un air triste. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« -Capitaine Hirako ? »

A l'entente de son nom, le blond sortit de sa rêverie et baissa les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, l'air surpris. Lorsqu'il le vit, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

Quelques flocons parsemaient ses habits et ses cheveux, ces derniers contrastant fortement avec la neige qui les entourait et sa peau relativement pâle, tandis que ses yeux couleur chocolat le scrutaient avec intensité, une légère lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

A cette constatation, il se renfrogna et se remit en route, passant devant son ancien lieutenant. Ce dernier s'autorisa un mince sourire amusé devant la moue boudeuse de son ancien supérieur. Décidemment, même après toutes ces années, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi amusant, se dit-il avec soulagement.

Il essayait de s'en convaincre, mais au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il était conscient que sa trahison l'avait changé. Le vizard n'avait jamais été très insouciant, certes, mais après ces évènements, il l'était devenu encore moins.

Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir dû fuir la Soul Society ? D'avoir perdu son poste ? Ou même d'être désormais en parti hollow ? Aizen s'était posé la question, mais il était bien loin de la vérité. Et ce silence pesant en cet instant ne lui plaisait guère.

« -Comment vont les autres vizards ?

-Ne t'avise même pas de t'approcher d'eux.

-Ne soyez pas autant sur la défensive, j'essayais juste de faire la conversation, sans aucune arrière-pensée.

-Eh bien, n'essaie pas. On passe cette journée le plus rapidement possible, tu rentres au Hueco Mondo, et tu me laisses tranquille. Je n'ai aucune envie de… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que son pied glissa sur une plaque de verglas, ce qui le fit chuter en arrière. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc, mais à la place, il sentit un bras musclé le retenir par les épaules. Surpris, l'ancien capitaine rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux, magnifiques, de son compagnon.

« -Ces chaussures sont très peu adaptés à un temps tel que celui-ci. »

D'un mouvement vif, le blond se dégagea de l'emprise de son vis-à-vis en grognant légèrement tout en se remettant en chemin, de légères rougeurs aux joues.

Il avait eu un contact physique avec lui. C'était un véritable désastre. Et l'autre l'avait rattrapé d'une seule main ! Il était bien plus musclé qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il l'avait d'ailleurs bien senti, malgré les vêtements. Des muscles tout en longueur et en finesse, témoignant d'une certaine agilité et…

BAM !

« -…Vous en faites exprès ?

-Ah, la ferme ! C'est ta faute si je suis tombé ! Aïe… » gémit le plus vieux qui venait une fois de plus de s'étaler lamentablement par terre en raison d'une seconde plaque de verglas.

Il aperçu quelques gouttes rouges tomber sur la neige immaculé et porta donc sa main à son nez, constatant qu'il s'était blessé. Voyant ceci, Aizen s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un mouchoir tandis que son vis-à-vis tentait maladroitement de se relever. Il attrapa le mouchoir d'un mouvement brusque et marmonna quelque chose qui devait surement être des remerciements.

Ils se remirent en route, le blond de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées pendant que son compagnon le regardait du coin de l'œil. Shinji ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque le traître s'arrêta. Il ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé, ni le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Il prêta alors attention au décor les entourant.

« -On est où ? Je croyais qu'on devait aller en ville, demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, pas très rassuré à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui.

-Nous y sommes allés. Mais je voulais me rendre dans un endroit plus calme et tranquille. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. »

Il devait bien l'avouer, le brun n'avait pas tord. Ils se trouvaient près d'un étang, au milieu d'une clairière, non-loin d'une forêt. Personne ne venait là à en juger par l'absence de trace dans la neige, hormis les leurs. La neige était d'un blanc éblouissant, recouvrant toute végétation d'un épais manteau et assourdissant les sons, les plongeant dans une ambiance feutrée. L'étang en face d'eux était gelé et reflétait à merveille la douce lumière du soleil.

« -Tu aimes ?

-C'est magnifique… » chuchota le blond en admirant le paysage d'un air enfantin avant de se ressaisir et de se renfrogner.

Pendant une microseconde, il en était presque venu à quelque peu apprécier en quelque sorte la présence d'Aizen. Juste un tout petit peu.

Minute. Il venait de le tutoyer ? Jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant ! Il regarda alors son ancien lieutenant d'un air surpris. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent de longues minutes avant qu'une bourrasque de vent ne fasse frissonner le plus vieux.

Ce dernier commença à grelotter, sentant le froid s'insinuer sournoisement en lui. Il tourna la tête et se frictionna les bras avec le maigre espoir de se réchauffer un tout petit peu. Il entendit alors Aizen approcher grâce au craquement de la neige sous ses pas et eu tout juste le temps de retourner la tête dans sa direction pour le voir retirer son manteau et le mettre sur ses épaules.

« -Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid. » annonça le traître en réponse à la question silencieuse de son ancien capitaine.

Son regard se posa alors sur ses mains, rougies par le froid. Avec un léger sourire, il les attrapa sous les yeux écarquillés de l'autre.

« -Vos mains sont froides.

-…Les tiennes aussi, fit remarquer le blond, remarquant également que son ancien lieutenant était revenu au vouvoiement.

-Dans ce cas, retirez les vôtres. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Mais ce que Hirako remarqua le plus était son regard. Bien qu'en majeur partie joueur, il pouvait également y déceler une trace, infime, certes, mais bien présente, de tendresse. Jamais il ne lui avait connu pareil regard. Et il s'en trouvait totalement hypnotisé. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi splendide ? Ca, ça le dépassait totalement. Devant l'absence de réaction et l'air totalement ahuri de son ancien supérieur, Aizen eu un léger rire amusé.

« -Rentrons. Vous allez attraper froid. »

Shinji acquiesça vaguement, toujours plongé dans sa contemplation, mais se ressaisit quelque peu lorsque son vis-à-vis dégagea ses mains et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille. Il marcha à sa suite, tout en se maudissant intérieurement.

Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? C'était pitoyable. Il ne ressentait rien pour le brun. Il avait tracé un trait sur ses sentiments. Et au fait, pourquoi avait-il accepté si facilement de rentrer ? Avec ça, l'autre allait penser qu'il avait gagné… Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas le cas ? Gagner quoi ? Peu importait, de toute façon, il finissait toujours par tout gagner… Il n'avait de toute façon plus la force de lui résister d'avantage. Il en avait assez de lutter en vain, de se battre dans le vide.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit, les yeux éteints, qu'il franchit sans le voir la porte de son appartement, ce qui amena l'intrus à foncer les sourcils. Ce dernier souhaitait lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais lui laissa tout d'abord le temps d'enlever ses deux manteaux, ses chaussures, et de se rendre dans le salon.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Finissons-en.

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi es-tu réellement venu ? Dis-le-moi et dépêchons-nous d'en finir. J'en ai assez.

-Comment ça ?

-J'en ai marre ! Ras-le-bol, si tu préfère ! De me cacher de la Soul Society, de me battre contre toi, en vain, puisque tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, de toute façon ! Alors dis-moi et va-t-en.

-Ce que je veux… Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dis.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-A ton avis ? demanda-t-il en avancement lentement vers lui, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer son vis-à-vis.

-… J'en sais rien.

-Allons, fais preuve d'un peu d'imagination… » murmura-t-il en attrapant la cravate du blond d'une main.

Il tira légèrement dessus, ce qui eu évidemment pour effet de faire s'approcher le plus vieux de lui, leur corps n'étant plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, le vizard écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que l'autre s'approchait de plus en plus. Il pouvait désormais sentir la respiration du brun contre sa peau, puis leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlant. Avant que le brun ne puisse aller plus loin, Shinji ferma les yeux et repoussa l'intrus, l'air apeuré.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu trouves ça drôle de jouer avec les sentiments des gens ? D'abord ta lieutenant, et puis maintenant, moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air mi-suppliant, mi-furieux.

-« Ce qui me prend » ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de montrer autant de faiblesse ? Et je n'ai jamais dis que je jouais.

-Faiblesse ? C'est ta faute je te signale Et ne vas pas me faire croire que tu m'aimes sincèrement ! »

Aizen ne répondit rien mais son regard se fit profond.

« -…Me fais pas rire, c'est impossible. Tu es incapable d'aimer. » annonça le vizard.

Le maître du Hueco Mondo le plaqua contre le mur, l'air furieux, puis attrapa une des mains de son hôte et le posa sur son torse, au dessus de son cœur.

« -Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Explique-moi ! »

Surpris, Shinji écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'il sentait… c'était les battements de cœur de son vis-à-vis ? Mais ils étaient tellement forts ! C'était impossible… Même s'ils étaient deux fois moins forts que les siens… Y avait-il une chance, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite, pour que son ancien lieutenant soit sincère ?

« -M…m…mais… bafouilla le vizard.

-J'ai longtemps cherché ce que c'était. Pendant ton hollowmorphose, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose me comprimait le cœur. Mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à mettre la main dessus. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai enfin compris ce que c'était. Je t'…

-Tais-toi ! le coupa violemment le blond.

-Il faudra bien que tu acceptes de l'entendre un jour !

-Je refuse…

-Il va bien falloir que tu te l'avoue.

-Je…

-Dis-le !

-Mais ça fait cent ans ! » explosa le vizard, à bout de nerf, le respiration haletante. « Ca fait cent ans, merde ! A quoi tu t'attendais ? J'ai tracé une croix sur tout ça. Je suis passé à autre chose ! »

Le traître l'observa longuement, ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Bien que ce soit sans doute le cas… Mais il ne voulait pas. Evidemment qu'il ressentait encore quelque chose pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas que l'autre le sache. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation ne change.

« -… Dis-le, répéta Aizen, l'ordonnant presque.

-…Je ne peux pas. »

L'intrus ferma les yeux, abandonnant. Pour le moment.

« -Tant-pis. Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, après tout. » déclara-t-il en se rapprochant de lui, prenant son menton dans sa main. « Parfois, les gestes parlent plus que les mots. »

Sur ces paroles, il se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre, bien que légèrement possessif. Bien que Shinji n'approfondisse pas le baiser, au moins, il se laissait faire. C'était déjà ça. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et Aizen s'attaqua au cou de sa proie, qui ne semblait plus en mesure d'opposer une quelconque résistance. Il commença alors à lui retirer sa cravate, puis entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. A ce geste, le vizard sembla sortir de son état de transe.

« -… Arrête… » gémit-il.

Loin de s'arrêter, le brun, une fois la chemise défaite, caressa le torse du blond, toujours en l'embrassant dans le cou. Ce dernier commençait vraiment à paniquer et le repoussa brutalement, les yeux écarquillés de peur, le corps légèrement tremblant. Tous les endroits où Aizen l'avait touché le brulaient douloureusement. Aizen, justement, le regardait d'un air surpris. Apercevant ce regard, Shinji détourna les yeux et essaya de se justifier.

« -… Je… je ne peux pas… » dit-il d'un ton misérable.

Le regard du brun se transforma en quelque chose comme de l'agacement.

« -Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. » annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son hôte et d'y entrer.

Ce qu'il y avait dans cette chambre… En voyant son vis-à-vis ressortir avec son Zanpakuto en main, le blond se recroquevilla légèrement. Oui, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, en cet instant, il était tout bonnement terrifié. Personne ne tenait tête au grand Aizen Sosuke. Et là, il allait en payer les conséquences. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

« -J'ai dis que je ne te ferais pas de mal. »

Surpris par cette déclaration, et surtout par le ton rassurant avec laquelle elle avait été dite, Shinji releva la tête vers l'autre, les yeux grands-ouverts.

« -Eclate, Kyoka Suigetsu. Je sais que je ne peux pas t'offrir un vrai Noël… »

Soudain, devant les yeux ébahis de l'ancien capitaine, son salon changea du tout au tout : le décor était à présent celui du jardin de son ancienne division, qu'il aimait tant.

« -… mais j'espère tout de même que cette illusion te fasse plaisir. »

Le vizard se retourna vers lui, bouche bée, et constatant qu'il ne tenterait rien, se laissa tomber au sol, dans l'herbe fraiche qu'apportait l'illusion du Zanpakuto.

« -…Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que c'est Noël, et que j'avais besoin d'un jour de repos.

-Pourquoi pas avant ?

-…Je ne sais pas.

-Juste une dernière question. As-tu déjà… fais en sorte que quelqu'un tombe amoureux de toi ?

-Evidemment. Mon ancienne lieutenant, Hinamori.

-…C'est tout ?

-C'est tout. »

Troublé, Shinji s'allongea dans l'herbe et admira le faux ciel de printemps. C'était impressionnant tout de même, les capacités de ce Zanpakuto… Au bout d'un moment, il vit son ancien subordonné s'assoir à ses côtés, mais ne fit aucun mouvement de recul.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Après tout, ils étaient si bien, là… Mais tout a une fin. Le blond se releva donc.

« -Ramène-nous chez moi. »

Aizen acquiesça et l'instant d'après, ils se retrouvaient dans le salon, un seul détail ayant changé : dans un coin de la pièce trônait à présent un sapin.

« -… Pourquoi un sapin ?

-C'est Noël, répondit tout simplement le traître.

-Je ne te croyais pas attaché aux traditions.

-Je ne le suis pas. Mais je tiens à ce que ce moment soit magique et reste gravé dans ma mémoire.

-« ma mémoire » ? Pourquoi pas « notre » ? » demanda le blond.

Pour toute réponse, le brun afficha un sourire énigmatique et l'embrassa. Cette fois, le vizard ne se fit pas prié pour approfondir le baiser et passa timidement ses bras autour de son con. Surpris, mais pas mécontent, Aizen rompit le baiser et lui demanda :

« -Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas ?

-C'était avant. Tu vis trop dans le passé, Aizen ! répondit-il avec un léger rire.

-Ne viens pas te plaindre après… rétorqua l'intrus avec un sourire victorieux tout en le portant en princesse jusqu'à la chambre.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ? »

Avant d'avoir pu obtenir une réponse, son amant le lâcha sur le lit où il atterrit assis tandis que le brun s'agenouillait au dessus de lui, les genoux de chaque côté de ses jambes. Il attrapa le menton du plus vieux dans sa main et l'approcha de lui, prêt à l'embrasser, mais se ravisa et, avec un sourire joueur, le fit tomber complètement sur le lit puis s'allongea à moitié sur lui avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieur.

Appréciant ce contact, le vizard passa sa main dans les courts cheveux de son amant. N'y tenant plus, Shinji l'embrassa fougueusement et descendit ses mains jusqu'au dos de l'autre, tandis que ce dernier commençait à défaire la ceinture du blond et à faire descendre sa main le long de la jambe fine et musclé de son partenaire qui ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il rougit d'ailleurs instantanément, ce qui amusa grandement son ancien lieutenant, qui comptait bien le faire rougir encore plus.

Il remonta donc sa main jusqu'à son entre-jambe et put distinctement entendre un léger glapissement, suivit d'un nouveau gémissement, ne laissant aucun doute quant à l'état actuel du blond.

« -Sosuke… » réussit-il à articuler difficilement, totalement déconnecté de la réalité parce que tout ce que son amant lui faisait.

La main de ce dernier délaissa cet endroit sensible pour partir à la découverte de la moindre parcelle de son corps. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il arracha un morceau de ce qui lui restait comme vêtement et le noua autour des yeux de son amant.

« -Sosuke… Qu'est-ce que…

-Chut… Profite. »

L'ancien capitaine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et remarqua que le fait d'avoir les yeux bandés décuplait ses autres sens. Surtout le touché… C'étaient la première fois qu'ils le faisaient, et pourtant cet homme savait parfaitement comment le faire jouir… Cet homme était un dieu… Et dans ce cas, dieu était son amour… Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que les caresses honteusement sensuelles du brun ne lui fassent totalement perdre pied.

« -Décidemment, quelle nuit… »

A cette allusion, le blond rougit violemment. Ils venaient de… faire l'amour comme des bêtes… Il fallait bien l'avouer… Et loin de ne pas avoir apprécié, le vizard était juste gêné. Il se blotti alors contre le torse de son amant.

« -Joyeux Noël, Shinji. Nous sommes encore le 25 pour quelques minutes. Alors, comment as-tu trouvé mon cadeau ?

-La ferme…

-Oh, il m'avait pourtant semblé que tu l'avais particulièrement apprécié… »

N'y tenant plus, Shinji se délogea du traître et se cacha sous son oreiller, ses joues atteignant une couleur au-delà même du rouge. Aizen émit un léger rire. Puis il sortit d'on ne sait où une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes. Il les remplit et en tendit une à son ancien capitaine, qui venait d'émerger de sous son oreiller.

« -Joyeux Noël. » répéta-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux qui ne lui correspondait pas.

D'une main hésitante, Shinji attrapa la coupe et en but la moitié.

« -Au fait, tout à l'heure, tu ne m'a pas répondu. Pourquoi ce moment resterait-il gravé uniquement dans ta mémoire ? »

A cette question, le regard du brun s'assombrit et il soupira.

« -Parce que je serais le seul à m'en souvenir.

-…Comment ça ?

-Très bon, ce champagne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comprenant alors le sens caché de cette phrase, le blond écarquilla les yeux horrifié, puis fixa son verre, son amant, et finit par jeter violemment sa coupe.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? A quoi tu joue ?

-… J'ai mis un comprimé dans ton vers. Dans peu de temps, tu tomberas de sommeil et lorsque tu te réveilleras, cette journée n'aura jamais existé pour toi.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

-Parce que sinon, je risque de vouloir abandonner mes plans, ce que je refuse parce que sinon, tu aurais été en danger et parce que je voulais juste m'offrir une journée de répit. »

Tant de sentiments se mélangeaient en le vizard… La colère, la trahison, la tristesse… Mais de toute façon, il était déjà trop tard. Alors autant ne pas gâcher le peu de temps qui leur restait en reproches et en disputes.

« -Sosuke ! Quand j'aurais oublié, je redeviendrais comme avant, mes sentiments enfermés en double tour en moi. Et je risque d'essayer de te tuer, et de te dire des choses terribles, te dire que je te hais. Mais souviens-toi de ça ! Tout ce que je pourrais te dire, ce ne seront que des mensonges ! N'oublie jamais que je t'aime ! » déclara-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Son vis-à-vis le regardait d'un air tout à fait étonné, mais finit par se ressaisir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« -Merci Shinji. Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Le blond était tellement heureux par ces mots, tout en sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il les entendait, ce qui lui fit verser une larme. Déjà il sentait ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes et la fatigue l'envahir.

« -Dors, maintenant. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de force, le plus âgé finit par s'endormir. Aizen passa longuement sa main dans les cheveux du blond. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que le traître ne trouve le courage de partir.

Le lendemain matin, Shinji arriva à l'entrepôt, où tous ses compagnons étaient déjà, et tous purent remarquer son air maussade.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lisa.

-…Rien… Enfin, je sais pas… J'ai l'impression d'être triste, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… Et je ne me souviens pas du tout de la journée d'hier… »

« -Seigneur Aizen, tout va bien ?

-Tout va bien, Kaname. Je me sens juste un peu nostalgique. »

Depuis son retour, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à son ancien capitaine, et à ses mots.

_« -N'oublie jamais que je t'aime ! »_

« -… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'oublierais jamais… ».

_The End_


	2. Love so Blue

_Yo tout le monde! Bonne année! Bon, je vais faire vite, parce que je vais retourner écrire une fic de One Piece (du Kidd/Law *ç* ). Nouvel OS avec un couple... pas courant, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire xD J'aime bien. Bon, réponse à la review :_

_LN : Merci, c'est ta review qui est vraiment jolie, je trouve =) Moi aussi j'aime bien Shinji, il a une psychologie assez interessante, je trouve! Mais il ne va pas y être dans cet OS... J'espère que tu vas aimer quand même! ^^ Ah, nouveau surnom! Il y avait déjà Jaja-chan, Anja-sama (je l'aime bien celui-là ^^ xD ), Anja-chwan/swan, et d'autres dont je me souviens plus... et maintenant, Papa-Anja-chann-Noel xD Bref, merci pour ta review! ^^_

_Et voilà! Bonne lecture!_

_Enjoy!_

**Love so Blue**

_By Anja-chann_

« -Je crois que ceux qui perturbent la paix ne doivent pas être pardonnés. C'est tout. »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait chier, à déblatérer ses conneries… Déjà qu'il m'a empêché de finir mon combat avec Kurosaki… Je vais l'buter. Du calme, du calme. J'ai pas envie de m'faire tuer par Aizen, surtout à cause de lui. »_

« -Pour la sauvegarde de notre groupe ?

-Pour Aizen.

-Tu suis toujours tes préceptes, hein ?

-Oui, tout ce que je fais est basé sur mes convictions. Ce qui manque cruellement à tes agissements. »

_« Il m'énerve. »_

« -Sans une raison valable derrière, la justice n'est rien d'autre qu'un massacre. »

_« Il m'énerve. »_

« -Par contre un massacre au nom de cette raison valable… »

_« Il m'énerve. »_

« -C'est la justice ! »

Grimmjow hurla de douleur lorsqu'il sentit Tôsen lui trancher le bras gauche.

« -Hado 54 : Haien ! »

Voyant son bras prendre feu et se consumer, le bleuté jura de nombreuses fois et porta sa main valide à pantera.

« -Je vais t'buter !

-Grimmjow. J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir te pardonner si tu attaques Kaname. » l'arrêta Aizen.

Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, et malgré son irrésistible envie de l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs, l'arrancar se contrôla et partit en jurant de nouveau. Ils allaient le lui payer…

Durant toute cette scène, une ombre avait patiemment observé, se retenant d'aller défendre l'espada. Il avait dû user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas bouger, cela n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendit le maître du Hueco Mondo approcher, il ne put s'empêcher de signaler sa présence.

« -C'est plutôt vilain de te moquer de tes subordonnés comme ça.

-Tu regardais, Gin ?

-Tu savais que Kaname réagirait comme ça depuis le début, non ? demanda l'argenté avec un léger ton de reproche qu'il ne put dissimuler.

-Peut-être. »

Ils parlèrent ensuite des arrancars, des shinigamis, et de choses dans le même genre, l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division luttant avec lui-même pour ne pas montrer la colère qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Il détestait cette façon qu'avait le maître du Hueco Mondo de traiter les autres comme des objets, fussent-ils hollows. En effet, à force de vivre à Las Noches, aux côtés des arrancars, il avait fini par les connaître, en apprendre plus sur eux, et même à les apprécier. Certains plus que d'autres. Un plus que les autres.

Au même moment, Grimmjow, dans l'infirmerie de Las Noches, pestait contre ces deux shinigamis qui n'avaient rien à faire ici, tout en se faisant soigner par un arrancar de niveau inférieur.

Ne tenant plus en place, il ressortit très vite, pas encore totalement soigné, un immense bandage lui prenant tout le buste, soignant à la fois la blessure au torse qu'il venait de recevoir d'Ichigo et l'épaule, qui avait saigné abondamment avant de finalement arrêter, grâce aux soins prodigués. Pour toutes les autres blessures, qui n'étaient que minimes, il s'était contenté d'éponger le sang, ne prenant même pas la peine de mettre un pansement ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

C'est donc en fulminant qu'il se rendit à sa chambre. Arrivant devant sa porte, il vit Ichimaru se diriger vers lui, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres. L'arrancar eut un rictus agacé, se disant qu'il se passerait bien de la compagnie de l'ancien shinigami pour le moment. Enfin, avec un peu de chances, il n'était là que par hasard, et il le laisserait tranquille…

« -Tiens, Grimmjow ! Justement, je venais te voir. »

…Merde. Bon, lui faire comprendre de manière pas trop brutale de foutre le camp.

« -Casse-toi. »

Mouais, pas trop brutale on avait dit…

« -Allons, pas besoin d'être aussi froid ! Je suis juste là pour parler !

-Pas envie. » répondit le bleuté en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Il ne le suivrait pas jusque là…

« -C'est sympa ta chambre. Un peu blanc, mais bon, comme tout le reste. Je me demande pourquoi Aizen veut absolument que tout soit blanc, d'ailleurs…

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sors de là !

-Et si on s'asseyait pour parler plutôt ?

-Barre-toi ! »

Quelque peu agacé, l'ancien capitaine releva brutalement le bras et porta sa main au cou de l'espada, appuyant légèrement, suffisamment pour que son vis-à-vis se sente menacé, mais pas assez pour risquer sa vie

« -J'aimerais qu'on parle. » annonça-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe d'un ton menaçant. « De toute façon, tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de me tenir tête, n'est-ce pas ? Grimmjow. »

En réalité, il n'aimait pas beaucoup user de sa force pour obliger les autres à faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix… Et au vue de la tête de l'arrancar, il avait gagné.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre son adversaire, Grimmjow abandonna et acquiesça vaguement. D'une, il n'était toujours pas suicidaire, et de deux, le fait que l'ancien shinigami ait agisse de la sorte prouvait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire, et cela avait attisé sa curiosité.

Voyant l'arrancar accepter, Gin desserra sa prise, mais n'enleva pourtant pas sa main du cou du bleuté. Il s'amusa même à faire glisser ses longs doigts fins contre la peau halée du sexta. Puis, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

« -Eh bien tu vois, quand tu veux ! »

A l'entente de ces mots, et surtout de la manière très sensuelle dont l'intrus les avait prononcés, Grimmjow tressaillit, ce qui amusa l'ancien shinigami. Ce dernier relâcha sa proie et s'écarta, avant de reprendre d'un ton nonchalant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« -Mais dis-moi, tu as plutôt bien gardé ton sang froid, tout à l'heure ! Tu m'impressionne, je ne t'en croyais pourtant pas capable. Mais pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas battu ?

-J'ai pas envie de mourir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu n'avais aucune chance ?

-Seul et blessé contre Aizen et Tôsen ? Tu rigoles ?

-Tu n'aurais pas forcement été seul, déclara l'argenté d'un air mystérieux, en fixant intensément l'arrancar, ce qui troublait ce dernier plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

-Comment ça ? »

Devant cette réponse, Ichimaru soupira. Il prenait un très gros risque à lui répondre.

« -Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu avais décidé de te battre, j'aurais combattu à tes côtés. »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il se foutait de lui, là, ou quoi ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Soit c'était parce qu'il l'aimait bien, ce qui était ridicule, soit c'était parce qu'il était… A cette pensée, il ouvrit encore un peu plus les yeux si c'était possible.

« -Me dis pas que… Tu es un esp… »

Avant même que l'espada ne puisse finir son mot, l'ancien shinigami enserra son torse de ses bras et le porta ainsi tout en traversant les couloirs de Las Noches en shunpo.

Après s'être remis du choc, le bleuté, dans un premier temps, lui cria dessus en essayant de se libérer et, dans un second temps, rougit au possible en constatant la proximité spatial de leurs corps, et surtout que plus il se débattait, plus l'autre le serrait contre lui pour l'empêcher de partir.

Il arrêta immédiatement de se débattre et, tant pis, se laissa transporter ainsi, mettant sa fierté de côté. De toute façon, avec un bras en moins, il n'avait que peu de chances d'arriver à s'échapper. Alors qu'il pensait que l'ancien capitaine allait desserrer un minimum sa prise, ce dernier n'en fit rien, profitant du contact des deux corps. Il se risqua même à respirer son odeur à plein nez.

Malheureusement (pour lui) vint le moment où il dut le lâcher. Immédiatement, l'espada recula à distance respectable et le fusilla du regard.

« -Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ? » s'indigna Grimmjow.

Avant d'avoir pu obtenir une réponse, il examina l'endroit où l'autre l'avait emmené.

« -On est où ?

-Dans ma chambre. »

L'arrancar faillit s'étrangler. Dans sa chambre ? Mais pourquoi l'avait-il emmené jusqu'ici ? Il se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise, la chambre de l'ancien shinigami étant pour lui l'un des lieux inviolables de Las Noches, avec la chambre d'Aizen et celle de Tôsen.

« -Pourquoi on est là ? demanda-t-il.

-Parce qu'il n'y a aucun système de surveillance, je les ai tous désactivés.

-Système de surveillance ? Y en a dans ma piaule ?

-J'en ai bien peur ! répondit l'argenté d'un ait moqueur.

-Et donc, pourquoi on est là ? reprit-il sans se démonter.

-Parce que tu allais révéler une information cruciale. »

Ah ouais, il avait totalement oublié !

« -Donc j'ai raison ? T'es bien un espion au service des shinigamis ? »

Ichimaru sembla hésiter mais finit par confirmer.

« -Pourquoi tu m'le dis ? T'as pas peur que j'te balance ? »

Le sourire du traître se changea en quelque chose de plus… chaleureux. Ce qui étonna l'espada.

« -Tu es un homme de parole, je te fais confiance, répondit-il sincèrement.

-…T'es taré.

-Tu comptes donc me dénoncer ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Grimmjow planta son regard dans celui de l'ancien shinigami et le jaugea longuement avant de soupirer et d'annoncer :

« -Déjà, c'est pas mon genre, et si tu peux te débarrasser d'Aizen, c'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher.

-M'aideras-tu ?

-Non. »

Gin perdit son sourire et afficha un air surpris, totalement décontenancé par la réponse illogique de son vis-à-vis.

« -Je veux pas qu'Aizen réussisse, parce que ça serait l'enfer, aussi bien au Hueco Mondo que sur Terre ou à la Soul Society. Mais si c'est les shinigamis qui gagnent, je vais forcement me faire rechercher et tuer. »

Comprenant enfin le raisonnement de l'arrancar, l'ancien capitaine ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendrit.

« -Je peux toujours demander au Gotei 13 de te laisser ta liberté, annonça-t-il sérieusement.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

Incertain de la réponse qu'il devait donner, et devant ces yeux bleus électriques qui semblaient le sonder, l'argenté hésita un moment.

« -Je défendrais quiconque s'opposant à Aizen.

-Que c'est gentil » répondit ironiquement Grimmjow. « Mais les gens, là-bas, ils sont tous au courant que tu es de leur côté ? Je pense pas. Je serais pas étonné que t'arrives même pas à les convaincre pour toi-même, alors pour des hollows… rêve pas trop. Pourquoi tu leur reste fidèle, d'ailleurs ?

-… Parce que je fais ça par vengeance. Et aussi pour l'arrêter.

-Ouais, mais pourquoi pas le combattre de face ?

-Je n'aurais eu aucune chance.

-T'es complètement con. Même comme ça, tu sais que t'as aucune chance, et pourtant, t'as quand-même choisi de trahir tes potes ? Bah t'étonne pas que personne ne te crois, après. Moi non-plus, à leur place, je ferais pas confiance à une ordure pareille. »

S'en était trop. Depuis tout à l'heure, il l'écoutait le critiquer, mais là, s'en était trop. Après tout ce qu'il faisait, qu'il soit traité ainsi par les autres, d'accord, mais pas par Grimmjow ! Il avait cru en lui, il avait cru qu'il pourrait comprendre. Il lui avait révélé des choses qui menaçaient sa propre vie et que seul le chef du Gotei 13 savait, et là, il osait lui dire ça !

Dans un excès de colère, il le plaqua contre un mur et appuya sa main contre son épaule gauche, du moins ce qu'il en restait, ce qui tira à ce dernier une grimace de douleur.

« -Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Qui penses-tu être pour critiquer ? » demanda-t-il très lentement, animé par une colère froide, terrifiante.

A chaque mot, il enfonça un peu plus ses doigts dans la blessure de l'arrancar qui, ne pouvant plus le supporter, laissa s'échapper un cri de douleur.

A cet instant, Gin ouvrit les yeux d'un air surpris et, en remarquant le sang sur sa main, dû à la blessure qui s'était rouverte, et surtout l'expression d'intense souffrance se peignant sur le visage de l'arrancar, qui serrait sa mâchoire et fermait les yeux, se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il le relâcha subitement et recula.

De son côté, le bleuté souffrait atrocement, son épaule le brulant douloureusement, alors qu'il porta sa main à sa blessure sanguinolente. Ne sachant que faire, Ichimaru leva son bras vers l'espada mais, à sa plus grande surprise, Grimmjow se tassa un peu plus contre le mur et le regarda d'un air emplit à la fois de colère et de… crainte ? Ok, il y était vraiment allé beaucoup trop fort.

« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas… commença-t-il d'un air inquiet avant de se faire couper la parole par le bleuté.

-Oh si, bien sûr que si, sinon tu l'aurais pas fait, même sous la colère.

-Non, je…

-C'est bon, cherche pas à te trouver des excuses. De toute façon, tout le monde est comme ça avec moi, alors je m'en fou. » dit-il d'un air presque nonchalant.

Malgré ses paroles, il était en réalité triste. Il avait cru que ce shinigami espion était peut-être différent, et se souciait peut-être un peu de lui. Mais non. Il n'était à nouveau qu'un vulgaire pion pour permettre à l'argenté de réussir. Il décida donc de partir avant que tout ne dégénère.

Alors que l'arrancar commençait à partir, Gin put nettement voir dans le regard de son vis-à-vis une immense tristesse. C'est en voyant ces yeux qu'il se dit que de toute façon, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il risquait de ne jamais le faire, et de le regretter toute sa vie. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre.

C'est ainsi que, tandis que le sexta n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte, l'ancien capitaine courut vers lui, attrapa son bras, le forçant à se retourner, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser où il essaya de faire passer tous ses sentiments.

Choqué. Voilà quel était l'état du bleuté. Il était en train de se faire rouler une pelle ? Par Ichimaru Gin ? Se faire rouler un patin ? Une galoche ? Sérieusement ?

…Mais c'est qu'il embrassait plutôt bien en plus, l'enfoiré…

Non, il ne venait pas de penser ça. Impossible. De toute façon, s'il avait réellement pensé à ça, il aurait approfondit le baiser. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

… Mais alors pourquoi il n'essayait pas non plus d'y mettre fin ?

Alors que l'ancien shinigami brisa cet échange, recherchant un peu d'air, il attrapa l'espada par la main et l'amena jusqu'à son lit, où il n'eut aucun mal à le faire s'assoir, ce dernier étant totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

« -Attends-moi là. » demanda simplement le traître avant de sortir.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de quoi le soigner, tandis que Grimmjow reprenait tout juste ses esprits. Il s'assit à ses côtés et entreprit de lui enlever son bandage, devenu écarlate, mais l'arrancar n'était pas de cet avis et le repoussa.

« -… A quoi tu joues, Ichimaru ? » demanda le bleuté, méfiant.

L'argenté frissonna à l'entente de son nom prononcé par cette magnifique voix mais n'en laissa rien transparaitre et se contenta de lui sourire. Mais pas ce sourire agaçant et inquiétant, mais un sourire presque rassurant.

« -Je ne joue pas, je te soigne.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est à cause de moi que ta blessure s'est ouverte donc il me semble logique…

-Non, pas ça, le coupa le bleuté.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien quoi ! Ce que tu as fais, là…

-T'embrasser, tu veux dire ? »

En entendant le mot « embrasser », l'arrancar piqua un fard, ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis.

« -Je ne te croyais pas si prude…

-J'le suis pas ! Mais… mais…

-Ah, je vois ! C'est parce que c'est moi ! »

Grimmjow ne répondit rien mais détourna légèrement le regard et arbora une mine légèrement gêné. Il se ressaisit pourtant bien vite.

« -Et donc, pourquoi tu l'a fait ?

-A ton avis ?

-Réponds pas à une question par une autre.

-Ce geste représente, il me semble, la même chose pour les shinigamis que pour les arrancars, à la différence près qu'il témoigne de quelque chose de bien plus fort chez nous.

-… T'es si mal, ici ? »

Surpris d'une telle question, l'ancien capitaine le dévisagea longuement avant de pencher légèrement sa tête vers le côté tout en demandant :

« -Pourquoi ?

-Bah je sais pas, mais j'me dis que tu dois vraiment pas être bien ici pour en venir à … à ça. »

Ichimaru le jaugea du regard, afin de comprendre les sentiments de l'autre et déclara, d'un air tout à fait neutre :

« -Je t'aime.

-Rah, dis pas ça comme ça ! » commença à s'énerver le bleuté en agitant nerveusement ses bras avant de se figer. « Attends, quoi ?

-J'ai dis : je t'aime !

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… parce que c'est vrai…

-Mais non, pas pourquoi tu l'as dis ! Pourquoi tu m'aime ! s'énerva-t-il.

-…T'en as de ces questions, j'te jure… » soupira l'argenté. « Il n'y a pas spécialement de raison, c'est juste que je t'aime, c'est tout. »

Commençant quelque peu à paniquer, l'espada entama une manœuvre de repli tout à fait subtile.

« -Bon bah, j'vais y aller. Au revoir, annonça-t- il en se levant.

-Hop là, pas si vite ! Tu saignes encore, je te rappelle. Laisse-moi te soigner, et tu pourras partir ! »

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Grimmjow acquiesça et vint se rassoir à ses côtés, les muscles totalement tendus et l'air bien moins rassuré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Gin commença à défaire l'ancien bandage, effleurant _« malencontreusement »_ la peau du blessé, qui frissonna à ce contact. Pour défaire le bandage, l'ancien shinigami était obligé à un moment donné de passer ses bras autour du torse de son patient, ce qui mis ce dernier encore plus mal à l'aise. La raison étant en réalité qu'il mourait d'envie de lui sauter dessus, tout en sachant qu'il ne devait pas. Son unique main, posé sur le lit, se crispa sur le drap tandis qu'il luttait contre lui-même et ses envies bestiales.

Vint le moment où, ayant totalement défait le bandage, l'argenté en mit un nouveau. Pour ce faire, il prit une extrémité dans sa main et la posa sur la peau du bleuté. Ce dernier ne put résister plus longtemps et lâcha le drap pour attraper l'ancien capitaine par le col et sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné, à la plus grande surprise du traître.

Certes, il avait fait exprès de le frôler, et tout et tout, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si… direct ! Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre positivement… Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Grimmjow regarda son compagnon d'un air ahuri et se releva en sursaut avant de faire les cents pas d'un air paniqué.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je deviens fou. Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! Je sais pas c'que t'as fais, mais avant, jamais j'aurais ne serait-ce que penser à faire un truc comme ça !

-Tu veux bien arrêter de tourner ? Tu me donne mal à la tête…

-M'en fou ! »

Ichimaru sourit tout en se levant, puis s'approcha de l'arrancar et effleura son cou de ses doigts, avant de se faire violemment rejeter.

« -Arrête ça ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Je te déteste, pour info ! Tout à l'heure j'ai juste merdé, alors arrête.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Dis-moi, Grimmjow, comment te sens-tu lorsque tu es à côté de moi ?

-Mal à l'aise, répondit-il sans même réfléchir.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es flippant !

-Ah vraiment ? »

L'ancien shinigami avait réussit à semer le doute dans l'esprit de l'espada. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, c'était vrai. Mais était-ce vraiment pour la raison qu'il venait de citer ? Il essaya désespérément de trouver des arguments pour, mais la vérité était tout autre.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il rougissait (et dieu sait que ce n'était pas son genre) et son cerveau ne répondait plus. Merde, il l'aimait ? Non non non, tout au plus une simple attirance physique, mais c'était tout ! Vraiment tout. Vraiment tout ?

« -Tu te compliques beaucoup trop la vie, mon p'tit Grimmjow… Sois honnête avec toi-même.

-… Ce n'est pas de l'amour.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que je veux pas que ça en soit ! J'veux pas être une marionnette. Je suis le roi !

-Tu n'es pas une marionnette. Et attention, je vais dire un truc bien romantique : tu règnes déjà sur mon cœur !

-…

-…

-…Ah ouais, quand-même…

-… Oui, je sais… Désolé… »

Face à cette réplique, le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« -Ca t'arrive souvent de dire des trucs comme ça ? demanda-t-il une fois calmé.

-Parfois. Tu n'aimes pas ?

-J'ai pas dis ça… Enfin non ! C'est que…

-Chut… » murmura l'ancien capitaine en posant son doigt sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis. « Détends-toi… »

Puis, tout doucement, il s'approcha de l'espada et finit par emprisonner une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, sans rencontrer une quelconque résistance. Après tout, le bleuté voulait essayer. Voir si ça pouvait marcher entre eux. De toute façon, il n'allait pas lui causer le moindre tord, au risque qu'il aille tout raconter de son histoire d'espionnage à Aizen. En fait, il n'avait rien à perdre. Alors autant y aller !

C'est pourquoi il approfondit le baiser, osant même passer sa main dans le cou de son compagnon, caressant la douce peau pâle de l'argenté, qui vivait le plus beau jour de sa vie. Au fur et à mesure, ils finirent par ne faire plus qu'un.

Les mois passèrent, chaque jour rendant leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre un peu plus fort, plus intense. Chaque fois qu'Ichimaru posait son regard sur le bras manquant de son cher et tendre, il avait un pincement au cœur, maudissant Aizen et Tôsen, et se jurant de leur faire payer.

Puis vint le jour où Grimmjow dut de nouveau aller sur Terre, dans le but qu'Ulquiorra enlève l'humaine rousse. Ce même jour où il récupéra son bras, son titre d'espada, sa force.

A peine l'eut-il récupéré qu'il se dit, en arpentant les couloirs, qu'il voulait absolument le montrer à son amant. Remarquant que c'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé, il se figea quelques instants, puis un sourire heureux naquit sur ses lèvres, se disant que finalement, il avait eu raison d'essayer, ce fameux jour, il y a maintenant des mois.

Il alla dans sa chambre, où il ne le trouva pas. S'il n'y était pas, c'est qu'il devait surement admirer le ciel près d'une fenêtre.

En effet, l'argenté se tenait debout, les yeux plongé dans le ciel, et n'entendit pas l'arrancar arriver, mais se rendit compte de sa présence lorsque le bleuté posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon. Minute. _SES _mains ? Surpris, Gin se retourna vivement. Si, c'était bien lui. Mais avec deux bras.

« -…Inoue Orihime ? devina-t-il.

-Ouais. » répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

L'ancien shinigami sourit affectueusement, se disant que son amant était vraiment de bonne humeur pour se montrer si démonstratif. D'ordinaire, il était toujours en train de râler et de le traiter de tous les noms, sans pour autant se refuser à lui, mais quand-même… Puis, perdant son sourire et arborant un air sérieux, il recula légèrement et déclara de manière très solennelle :

« -Je ne te laisserais plus jamais te faire blesser de la sorte. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réagit la dernière fois, mais à partir de maintenant, je te protégerais ! Je ne te laisserais plus te faire blesser inutilement, je te le promets !

-… Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte, toi, encore ? Je le sais très bien tout ça, t'avais pas besoin de m'le dire… »

Gin eut une sourire mi-amusé, mi-soulagé et l'embrassa, comme pour sceller sa promesse.

Puis vint le jour où Ichigo et ses amis arrivèrent pour sauver Inoue. Le roux finit par combattre Grimmjow et gagna. Mais l'espada se releva, puis fut trahit par Nnoitra, qui lui infligea une blessure mortelle. Le shinigami remplaçant réussit à bloquer la deuxième attaque, mais il était trop tard.

Et il le savait.

La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'est qu'il voulait _le_ revoir. Il voulait revoir l'amour de sa vie, une dernière fois. Et il attendit, attendit, attendit… Alors qu'il se vidait de son sang, il continuait à croire qu'il viendrait.

Alors qu'il sentait sa dernière heure venu, il eut un pincement au cœur.

_Tu m'as promis que tu me protègerais… Tu m'a dis que tu m'aimais… Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Gin…_ Pensa douloureusement Grimmjow en laissant couler une unique larme tandis que son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Dans la salle principale, Ichimaru avait assisté à tout le combat entre le bleuté et le shinigami remplaçant. Il l'avait vu se faire blesser. Il l'avait vu perdre. Il l'avait vu chuter. Il l'avait vu se relever, pour mieux se faire blesser. Tout ça sans pouvoir l'aider. Il mourrait d'envie d'y aller, de le sauver, et de partir loin d'ici, juste tous les deux

… Mais Aizen ne le lâchait pas. Il guettait pourtant le moindre relâchement du traître, sinon, partir serait trop dangereux, et ils mourraient tous les deux, mais jamais il ne put lui porter secours. Il lui avait pourtant promis !

Alors que tous les autres se focalisaient sur le combat entre Ichigo et Nnoitra, Gin, lui, ne pouvait détourner son regard du bleuté, allongé au sol, le sable s'insinuant sournoisement dans ses plaies et se mélangeant à son sang. Pourtant, son regard était déterminé. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que ce regard changea et se fit désemparé, l'arrancar brisé.

Il vit alors une larme rouler sur sa joue, et l'ancien shinigami comprit, glacé d'effroi, qu'il venait de perdre son seul amour. Il n'avait pas su le protéger. Il n'avait pas su tenir sa promesse. Il n'avait pas su sauver l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais il ne devait rien laisser transparaître.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'ils se retrouvent à Karakura, où plutôt la fausse Karakura, où Ichimaru vit les hommes tomber, les vies se briser, mais il ne s'en souciait que peu. Puis, il dut combattre Ichigo. Le même homme qui s'était battu contre Grimmjow. Celui qui l'avait blessé.

Mais aussi celui qui l'avait protégé. Alors pour le remercier, l'argenté essaya de lui faire quitter le champ de bataille, de sauver sa vie, au moins lui. Alors qu'il pensait avoir réussit, lui et Aizen se rendirent à la Soul Society, dans la véritable Karakura, afin de créer l'Ouken. C'est là qu'il saisit sa chance et essaya d'abattre son ennemi. Il avait réussit à prendre le Hogyoku et pensait en avoir fini.

_« Au moins quelque chose que j'ai réussit … » _pensa-t-il amèrement.

A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'Aizen réapparut, le tranchant, lui arrachant le bras, enfonçant son Zanpakuto dans son corps, le blessant mortellement. Il s'écroula, et c'est à ce moment là que Rangiku arriva. Il était heureux de la revoir.

Mais ses pensées le menèrent rapidement à la seule personne qui ne les avait jamais vraiment quittés. Il l'avait laissé mourir, il allait mourir à son tour. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu vivre sans lui ? Toutes ses pensées, les dernières, étaient tournées vers cet homme, si fort, qu'il avait laissé mourir. Il se répéta inlassablement la même chose, s'autorisant une larme.

_Désolé, Grimmjow… _

_The End._


	3. Will of the Heart

_Donc, voilà, nouvelle fic pour... Les éléctions présedentielles! ... Non, je rigole, évidemment, vous inquiétez pas... =_=" En réalité, c'est pour l'anniversaire de ma bêta : Natsuki-kuun ! ^^ Bon anniversaire! Et allez lire ses fics ^^_

_Et pour l'occasion, un couple... original! Pourquoi suis-je la seule à penser que ce couple est génial? Encore un couple dont j'ai l'exclusivité, je suppose ^^"_

_Comme il est dédié à ma bêta... Il n'a pas été corrigé. Bah oui, j'allais pas lui envoyé en disant : "tiens, c'est ton cadeau, tu peux le corriger stp? " Donc désolé s'il y a des fautes u_u_

_Bref, Bonne lecture!_

_Enjoy!_

**Will of the Heart**

_By Anja-chann_

_« Si seulement je pouvais me libérer de cette glace, je lui ferais voir, à ce stupide petit shinigami… »_

« -Oï, qui est un « stupide petit shinigami » ? »

Yukio le regarda, légèrement surpris. Il lui semblait ne l'avoir que pensé, pourtant.

« -Je ne sais pas. Où vois-tu un autre shinigami, ici ?

-Enfoiré… » râla Hitsugaya.

Ce gamin prétentieux... il lui tapait sur le système. Si seulement il pouvait lui donner une bonne leçon… Mais non, impossible, il devait attendre que tous les autres aient finis les combats et soient sortis de ces sortes de cubes noirs avant de pouvoir lui faire quoique ce soit. Aucun doute qu'il serait jugé à la Soul Society et exécuté. Tant mieux.

En attendant, il espérait que les autres allaient bien… Le pouvoir de ce Tsukishima était très dangereux, et l'ancien shinigami remplaçant, Ginjo, semblait plutôt fort, alors qu'Ichigo venait à peine de retrouver ses pouvoirs…

« -J'ai froid.

-M'en fiche, répliqua le capitaine, une veine battant dangereusement à sa tempe.

-Et si je meurs d'hypothermie ? »

Excédé, Toshiro dégaina son Zanpakuto et le pointa vers la gorge de son otage.

« -Si tu ne te tais pas maintenant, je t'assure que ce n'est pas d'hypothermie que tu vas mourir. »

Il ponctua sa menace d'une légère pression du bout de sa lame sur le cou de son vis-à-vis, faisant glisser quelques gouttes pourpres sur la peau pâle du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés et la respiration saccadé. Son cœur battait la chamade. Bien qu'il essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître, il était terrifié. Ce petit shinigami n'hésiterait pas à le tuer.

« -Compris ? »

Ne pouvant prononcer un seul mot, le blond se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête. Satisfait de la réponse, le jeune capitaine rangea son Zanpakuto et continua son chemin. Certes, il n'était pas fier de s'être laissé emporter de la sorte, mais au moins, cet arrogant petit humain allait peut-être enfin la fermer.

Et, ô, miracle ! Il le suivait justement bien sagement, et surtout, SURTOUT… sans parler ! Ils arrivèrent finalement jusqu'aux autres, encore en plein combat dans la dimension de Yukio.

« -Tu peux les faire disparaitre ? »

…Pas de réponse. Surpris, il se retourna et vit que le blond… le boudait ? Choqué, il écarquilla les yeux. Mais c'était quoi ce gamin, bordel ?

« -…Et tu ne comptes pas me répondre ? »

La seule chose que dit le fullbringer en sortant de son mutisme fut :

« -Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de parler. Faudrait savoir… »

Furieux, le shinigami serra les poings. Qui lui avait foutu un gamin pareil ? Il allait l'étriper… Il mourait d'envie de lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

« -Espèce de… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son insulte que le blond pianota sur les quelques touches à son bras et fit disparaitre les cubes, laissant apparaitre Kuchiki Byakuya et son adversaire, à moitié mort, ainsi que Kenpachi, Renji portant Rukia inconsciente, et Ikkaku.

Apparemment, tous avaient gagné. Le doute planait seulement sur Rukia dont son adversaire n'avait laissé aucune trace. Ce qui veut dire que les deux seuls restants étaient Ichigo et Ishida, contre Ginjo. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, car comme l'avait si bien expliqué Yukio, personne ne pouvait faire disparaitre le cube dans lequel était Ginjo. Tant pis. Ils devaient faire confiance à Ichigo.

Tous contemplaient l'étrange cube noir, silencieux. Attendre était finalement le plus dur. Surtout quand on le fait depuis plus de dix minutes…

« -Au fait, capitaine Hitsugaya, qui est-ce ? demanda Ikkaku en désignant Yukio.

-Le fullbringer à l'origine de ces cubes, répondit le jeune capitaine sans même accorder un regard à son otage.

-Ah. Je sais pas ce que vous comptez en faire, mais il n'a pas l'air très bien, là. »

Etonné, Hitsugaya daigna enfin jeter un coup d'œil en sa direction. Il fut surpris de voir l'état du blond.

Ce dernier avait froid. Tellement froid… Ses mâchoires s'entrechoquaient, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, il ne les sentait même plus d'ailleurs, sa respiration produisait de petites volutes de fumé qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et sa vision commençait à se voiler. Son sang lui-même semblait s'être gelé. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Toshiro le fixait. Lui-même lui lança un regard douloureux avant de finalement s'écrouler et sombrer dans l'inconscience.

De son côté, le jeune capitaine le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, avant de capter son regard d'où se lisait toute sa douleur. A peine quelques secondes après, il le vit s'effondrer.

« -Oï, tout va bien ?demanda Toshiro en courant vers lui et en brisant la glace.

-Il n'en a pas l'air tout du moins, répondit Byakuya, ironiquement, s'attirant un regard noir.

-Je me passerais de vos commentaires, capitaine Kuchiki, répondit-il tout en s'agenouillant aux côtés du blond.

-Pourquoi vous soucier de lui ? Il est notre ennemi. »

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, se posant lui-même cette question. Quelques minutes auparavant, il voulait pourtant le tuer de ses mains. Alors pourquoi s'affolait-il à présent ? Surement parce que les shinigamis sont censés protéger les humains. Toshiro est un shinigami, Yukio est un humain. Il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Et puis, il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Surtout à cause de lui.

Le capitaine posa sa main sur le front de son vis-à-vis. Il était gelé ! Il prit sa main. Elle aussi était si froide… S'il n'y avait pas ce soulèvement irrégulier, certes, mais présent, de sa poitrine et cette volute de fumée s'échappant de sa bouche, on aurait pu le croire mort... Et cela ne saurait tarder s'il ne faisait rien.

Mais sa glace n'était tout de même pas si puissante, enfin ! Il avait fait exprès de ne pas la faire trop froide, alors pourquoi ?

Une explication s'imposa à lui. Le blond l'avait énervé. Et il s'était laissé submerger par la colère, à tel point en avait perdu le contrôle. Après tout, tout ça était de sa faute ! Il l'avait bien mérité. Non ? Tout de même, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi…

…Que faire, dans ce cas ?

« -Si vous voulez le sauver, il faudrait le réchauffer.

-Abarai ? Pourquoi tu… ? »

Pour toute réponse, Renji lui sourit doucement. Il compatissait.

« -Et comment suis-je censé faire cela ?

-Euh…Eh bien…

-Si je peux me permettre, capitaine Hitsugaya, la meilleure manière, la plus efficace, est la chaleur corporelle. » déclara le capitaine Kuchiki, qui semblait se moquer de lui.

Le plus jeune rougit légèrement puis reporta son regard vers le jeune fullbringer. Il voulait le sauver, mais… c'était affreusement gênant…

« -Si vous ne vous décidez pas rapidement, il mourra, cru bon de lui rappeler Byakuya.

-C'est bon, je sais ! »

Il avait tellement l'air de souffrir, et sa respiration était de plus en plus irrégulière. C'est décidé. Il allait le faire. Bon, quand faut y aller…

En poussant un léger soupire et le rouge toujours aux joues, il s'assit à ses côtés et l'assit sur ses genoux, le blond dos au shinigami. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour des épaules de son vis-à-vis et le serra contre lui, sa tête reposant au creux de son cou. Ses fins cheveux blonds chatouillaient la peau de Toshiro, qui n'en rougit que plus.

C'était affreusement gênant… mais pas si désagréable. Lui qui n'avait presque jamais de contact physique, il fut surpris de constater qu'il appréciait ce contact. Les yeux dans le vague, il resserra légèrement ses bras autour du corps frêle de ce jeune humain.

« -La chaleur corporelle se transmettrait mieux sans vêtement, non ? » demanda Ikkaku avec un immense sourire, faisant sursauter le jeune capitaine qui était plongé dans ses pensées.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil aux autres et remarqua qu'ils arboraient tous un léger sourire amusé (sauf Byakuya). Ils se foutaient de lui.

« -Je t'en prie, Madarame, fais-le, rien ne t'en empêche. »

Le chauve manqua de s'étouffer et refusa poliment. Voilà, ça lui apprendrait, à se moquer de lui. Non mais oh. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, il ne lui aurait pas laissé sa place. Mais ça, il le gardait pour lui.

Un léger bruit les fit se retourner et Renji alla au chevet de Rukia qui venait de se réveiller.

« -Rukia ! Tu vas bien ? »

Cette dernière acquiesça vaguement tout en se redressant. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, histoire de reprendre ses esprits et se situer. Son regard se posa alors sur Toshiro et Yukio. Elle les fixa un long moment sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés.

« -Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous…

-Sans commentaire, Kuchiki.

-Non, mais vous savez, l'important, c'est que vous soyez heureux ! »

Eclat de rire général.

« -…Kuchiki… »

Après explication, Rukia s'excusa mais garda un léger sourire aux lèvres. La vision des deux jeunes était tout bonnement adorable. Quoiqu'il en dise, elle voyait bien que le capitaine ne détestait pas le blond. Et l'intuition féminine ne se trompe jamais. Qu'en était-il à présent du fullbringer ? Elle allait vite être fixée. En effet, il était en train de se réveiller.

Toshiro sentit le corps contre le sien bouger légèrement. Il se leva en essayant de ne pas faire de geste brusque, pour ne pas le réveiller brutalement, et s'agenouilla devant lui, le retenant par les épaules.

Yukio commença à s'éveiller. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi était-il inconscient ? Il l'ignorait. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Et il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il se sentait bien. Il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Ah, il entendait du bruit, aussi. On dirait une voix. Une voix qui lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Une voix… si jolie… si inquiète… Que lui disait-elle ?

« -…kio…Yukio… »

Son nom ? Cette voix l'appelait. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ? A qui appartenait-elle ?

…Que lui était-il arrivé, bon sang ? Il se souvint du froid. De la peur. De la douleur. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Il se souvint soudainement. Il avait été gelé par le petit capitaine, qui avait menacé de le tuer. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'agrippa à la personne devant lui, la respiration haletante.

Pendant ce temps, Toshiro secouait doucement son vis-à-vis, mais rien ne se passait. Il l'appela donc, tentant de le réveiller doucement.

« -Yukio…Yukio… Réveilles-toi, Yukio. »

Il l'entendit grogner légèrement, se réveillant lentement. Tout à coup, il ouvrit les yeux et se jeta à son cou.

« -Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Choqué, le jeune capitaine s'apprêtait à le repousser avant de remarquer son rythme cardiaque affolant et la force avec laquelle le plus jeune le serrait.

« -Yukio… »

Il sentit alors des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau et un sanglot étouffé sortir de sa bouche. Il pleurait ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Plus important : pourquoi pleurait-il contre lui ?

Maladroitement, il posa une main dans le dos de Yukio et fit un mouvement de va et vient dans l'espoir de le consoler, sans grand succès. Il jeta également un regard noir aux autres, les dissuadant de rire, mais ils n'en avaient de toute façon pas l'intention. Seule Rukia les regardait avec un léger sourire. Ils étaient tellement mignons !

Au bout de quelques minutes, le fullbringer réussit à ravaler ses larmes et lâcha le jeune shinigami, rouge de honte, évitant soigneusement de le regarder en face. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de réagir comme ça ? C'était pitoyable. Et surtout : comment pouvait-il être en vie ?

Hitsugaya ouvrit la bouche dans le but de lui demander des explications mais n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son que le cube où se trouvaient Ichigo, Ishida, et Ginjo éclata.

« -Im…impossible ! » souffla Yukio.

Ce cube ne devait pas pouvoir être détruit, et pourtant, une simple attaque du shinigami remplaçant l'avait fait exploser !

A partir de ce moment, tout s'enchaina très vite. S'en suivit un féroce combat, d'où Ichigo et Ishida sortirent vainqueurs. Tsukishima essaya de tuer Ichigo, mais Riruka sortit du corps de Rukia pour le protéger et fut tranchée.

Yukio ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'il était très risqué pour lui de rester là. C'est pourquoi, profitant de l'agitation provoquée par tous ces évènements, il recula lentement, sans mouvement brusque, discrètement. Il était à présent assez loin. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Parfait.

Il se retourna et se mit à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'à avoir l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu. Mais qu'importe, il voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de cet endroit maudit où étaient tombés tous ces camarades.

Du côté des shinigamis, Urahara venait d'arriver et s'occupait de soigner les blessés tandis que les autres faisaient le point sur les évènements. Soudain, Toshiro se retourna et passa frénétiquement ses yeux d'un coin sombre à l'autre avant de froncer les sourcils.

« -Qu'y a-t-il capitaine Hitsugaya ?

-…Il a disparut…

-« Il ? »

Sans répondre, ni même adresser un regard aux autres, il partit en shunpo, s'enfonçant dans la forêt sombre. Afin d'avoir un meilleur champ de vision, il grimpa à un arbre et sauta de branche en branche. Cela faisait maintenant de longues minutes qu'il le cherchait, s'usant les yeux à essayer de voir à travers l'obscurité.

Il entendit soudain un craquement à sa gauche et y porta son regard. Une silhouette. Petite. Fine. Des cheveux blonds. C'était lui. Il s'approcha discrètement et lui tomba dessus, le faisant chuter.

D'abord surpris, Yukio comprit vite ce qui se passait. Mais il ne se laisserait pas attraper si facilement. Il tenta de se libérer de la prise de son agresseur, mais essayez de vous échapper de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort agenouillé sur votre dos… Il n'abandonna pas pour autant et se débattit. Afin de le calmer, Toshiro lui fit une clef au bras et y exerça une légère pression, arrachant un cri de douleur à son vis-à-vis qui s'immobilisa.

« -…Relâche-moi.

-Non.

- Relâche-moi !

-Calme-toi ! lui ordonna le shinigami.

-…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu répondes à mes questions. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuit ?

-Je n'allais pas rester sagement là-bas à attendre que vous me tuiez.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu te serais fait tuer ?

-Je ne suis pas stupide. Vous comptez m'emmener à la Soul Society, où je serais jugé et exécuté. Je ne tiens pas à mourir. »

C'était vrai, Hitsugaya ne pouvait le nier.

« -Que t'es-il arrivé tout à l'heure ? »

Le blond se raidit. Il n'avait même pas besoin de préciser sa pensée, il savait de quel moment il parlait. Lorsqu'il avait… légèrement craqué et lui avait pleuré dessus.

« -… Ca ne te regarde pas. »

Insatisfait de cette réponse, le capitaine appuya un peu plus sur le bras du plus jeune.

« -Aïe ! Je pensais que j'allais mourir ! Quelle autre réaction aurais-je pu avoir ? »

Oui, il y avait des personnes qui réagissaient ainsi, c'est vrai. Il pouvait le comprendre.

« -…Dernière question : pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais si froid ?

-…J'avais… peur que tu me tues. Ou pire.

-Te tuer ?

-Tu m'avais menacé, lui rappela le blond.

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas… tu pouvais…. »

Le jeune shinigami ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il avait juste voulu que l'autre arrête de lui casser les oreilles ! Il relâcha le bras de son otage et se leva, le libérant du même coup. Une fois debout, il le regarda dans les yeux et lui parla franchement, espérant ainsi dissiper ce malentendu.

« -Tu aurais dû me le dire.

-Parce que tu m'aurais libéré ?

-Evidemment ! »

Yukio le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Il l'aurait relâché ? Sérieusement ?

« -Si tu m'avais dit que tu souffrais autant, j'aurais fait disparaitre la glace. Je n'allais pas te laisser souffrir ! Pourquoi me prends-tu ?

-Euh…Je…

-Et pourquoi je t'aurais sauvé, sinon, hein ?

-Tu m'as… sauvé ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Comment as-tu… ? »

Avant même d'avoir finit sa question, il comprit. Alors comme ça, c'était lui, cette douce chaleur. Devinant comment il avait fait, de légères rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. De son côté, Toshiro ferma les yeux et soupira, avant de se retourner et de commencer à s'éloigner.

« -Tu ne m'arrêtes pas ?

-Tu comptes attaquer des humains ? Des shinigamis ?

-Euh… Non…

-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'empêcherais de partir. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, mais si tu ne comptes pas recommencer, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dit-t-il en continuant son chemin.

-Attend, Comment t'appelles-tu, déjà ? »

Le capitaine se retourna et d'un air fier, répondit :

« -Capitaine de la dixième division, Hitsugaya Toshiro. »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis le shinigami s'en alla, sans plus de cérémonie.

« -Hitsugaya…Toshiro… » répéta le blond avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

Il était heureux d'être tombé sur lui.

« -Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous êtes enfin de retour ! Où étiez-vous ? demanda Renji.

-…Nulle part.

-Yo, Toshiro, ça fait un bail ! s'exclama Ichigo.

-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya.

-Au fait, personne n'a vu Yukio ?

-Yukio ? demanda Ikkaku.

-Tu sais, le p'tit blondinet, répondit le lieutenant de la sixième division.

-Ah, lui !

-…J'ignore où il se trouve. Il n'est de toute façon pas assez fort pour représenter une réelle menace. Rentrons. » déclara froidement le jeune capitaine.

La plupart acquiescèrent sans se poser de question. Rukia, elle, n'était pas dupe. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle avait confiance en ce si jeune capitaine.

Quelques heures plus tard, toutes les affaires étant réglées, ils rentrèrent à la Soul Society et reprirent leur train-train quotidien. Mais quelque chose avait changé.

Enfermé dans son bureau à remplir des papiers administratifs, le jeune capitaine de la dixième division soupira, une fois de plus. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se sentait tellement las depuis son retour du monde réel… Et l'image du jeune fullbringer lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Ses fins cheveux blonds, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, sa fine musculature, très peu développée mais pourtant présente, cette frêle silhouette… Cette image l'obsédait. Elle le poursuivait jusque dans son sommeil.

Il soupira une énième fois. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

« -Ca-pi-tai-ne ! Petit cachotier, vous ne m'aviez pas dit !

-..Matsumoto… Où étais-tu passée ?

-N'essayez pas de détourner la conversation, capitaine ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-…C'est toi qui essaie de détourner la conversation… Et de quoi parles-tu ? …Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

-On m'a tout raconté ! Alors comme ça, vous en pincez pour un p'tit blondinet, hein ?

-Que… C'est quoi ce délire ? demanda Toshiro en oubliant toute politesse et en piquant un fard monumental.

-Oh allez, soyez pas timide ! Très bon choix, les blonds, au fait !

-Je ne suis pas timide ! C'est juste que je ne suis pas amoureux de Yukio.

-Oh, Yukio ? Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? Allez, racontez-moi, vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance ! »

Ah, problème. Elle arborait ce fameux sourire qui disait clairement « je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas et vous n'y pouvez rien ». Elle n'allait pas le lâcher. Il n'avait pas la force de combattre cette furie. Il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter son bureau.

« -Où allez-vous ?

-A la treizième division, dire deux mots à Kuchiki. Je suppose que c'est elle qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête.

-Kuchiki ? Non, c'est Renji qui me l'a dit, après avoir un peu bu.

-Abarai ?

-Ah, mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, c'est son capitaine qui lui a dit.

-…Kuchiki Byakuya ? »

Ok, là, c'en était trop pour une seule journée.

Non loin de là :

« -J'ai fais ce que vous m'avez demandé.

-Tu l'as dit à ton lieutenant, qui l'a dit à Matsumoto, qui l'a dit à son capitaine ?

-…Oui, répondit l'homme d'un air pincé.

-Bravo ! Tiens, ton Zanpakuto. Tu l'as bien mérité, Byakuya.

-…Cela ne marchera pas une deuxième fois, Shihoin Yoruichi.

-Oh, allez, fait pas ton rabat-joie. On est en train d'aider un couple à se former, tu devrais être content, non ?

-Qui vous a mis au courant de tout ceci ?

-Tu devrais remercier ta chère petite sœur ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'échappant en shunpo.

-…Rukia. »

Sa sœur allait passer un sale quart d'heure… Mais revenons-en à la dixième division.

Un ordre venait d'arriver, les interrompant.

« -Le capitaine de la dixième division, Hitsugaya Toshiro, est prié de se rendre immédiatement dans le monde réel et de faire un rapport de la situation avec le shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Quelle chance, capitaine !

-Tu parles… Bon, pas le choix. J'y vais, je te laisse t'occuper de la division.

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune capitaine arriva à Karakura, où il ne prit pas la peine de chercher son gigai. Cette mission ne devrait pas durer plus de quelques heures, il serait de retour avant la fin de la journée. Il shunpota jusqu'à la maison de Kurosaki, puis grimpa à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour y trouver… pas Kurosaki.

_Il_ était assis, là, sur le lit, un manga entre les mains, à le regarder de _ses_ grands yeux verts émeraude où se reflétait toute sa surprise. Enfin, de son seul œil visible, l'autre étant caché par une mèche de cheveux blonde.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, fullbringer ? » demanda-t-il.

Yukio le regardait, toujours surpris. D'une : que faisait-il ici ? Et de deux : … pourquoi la fenêtre ?

« -Et toi ?

-Je suis en mission.

-En mission ? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ichigo, interrompant les deux interlocuteurs.

« -Je savais bien que j'avais entendu quelqu'un parler. Yo, Toshiro ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Et pourquoi tu passes toujours par la fenêtre ?

-Le capitaine commandant m'a envoyé faire le point avec toi, répondit le plus jeune en ignorant la dernière question.

-je vous laisse, déclara Yukio en se levant.

-Ce ne sont pas des choses confidentielles, tu peux rester si tu veux. »lui apprit Toshiro.

Le blond acquiesça vaguement et resta. Néanmoins, il suivait moins la conversation qu'il ne regardait le jeune shinigami. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait le classer dans la partie « ami » ou « ennemi ». S'il était quelqu'un en qui il pouvait faire confiance.

En tout cas, il devait bien avouer qu'il était obnubilé par les yeux de l'autre. Ils avaient une couleur si… spéciale, avec un regard si fort et dur. Et ses cheveux… d'un blanc immaculé. Qu'il lui fasse confiance ou non, le fait est qu'il le trouvait sublime. Il avait une telle prestance…

De son côté, le capitaine avait toutes les peines du monde à rester concentré sur son discours. Il avait beau l'avoir invité à rester (pourquoi avait-il fait une telle chose, d'ailleurs ?), sa présence le troublait au plus haut point. Il jetait parfois de discrètes œillades au blondinet. Son regard était tellement blasé… Il en était triste. Comment pouvait-il avoir ce regard en ayant vécu si peu de temps ? En étant si jeune ? Peut-être en partie à cause de cette histoire, avec ses parents…

Alors qu'il finissait son rapport, le reiatsu d'un hollow se fit ressentir.

« -Désolé, Toshiro, mais je dois y aller, dit Ichigo en se mettant en shinigami.

-C'est bon, je t'accompagne. Allons-y, répondit-il en sautant de la fenêtre, accompagné du roux.

-…Je vais rester là, dans ce cas, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. » dit Yukio d'un ton sarcastique, en retournant à sa lecture.

Non loin de là, après avoir éliminé le hollow avec facilité, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, le capitaine interpela Ichigo et lui posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis son arrivé.

« -Pourquoi est-il chez toi ?

-Tu veux dire Yukio ? Eh bien… en fait, quelques jours après le combat, je l'ai rencontré par hasard dans la rue. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, tous ses appartements ont été détruit, alors je lui ai proposé de l'héberger, le temps qu'il trouve un endroit où vivre. Avec la mort et la disparition de ses amis, il n'a plus personne, et aucun foyer. Il est seul. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

-Et il a accepté que tu l'aides ? demanda Hitsugaya, surpris.

-Bien sûr que non, tu le connais ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis.

-…Evidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter…

-Et toi ? Tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier, non ? demanda le roux, l'air de rien mais n'en pensant pas moins.

-…Oh non non non. Je vois où tu veux en venir, et c'est non. Je ne suis pas amoureux.

-Oui, oui, si tu le dis, répondit-il avec un sourire insolent.

-Je ne… ! Oh, pense ce que tu veux. Je rentre.

-Tu ne vas pas lui dire au revoir ?

-…Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Il n'est rien pour moi. »

Sur ces mots, il disparut. C'est vrai. Il n'était rien par rapport à lui. Un shinigami et un humain. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Et puis même si lui ressentait peut-être une certaine affection envers le blond, ce n'était absolument pas réciproque, d'après ce qu'il avait pu en juger. Tant pis. Il rentrerait chez lui, parmi les siens. Parmi les shinigamis.

Alors que le roux rentrait chez lui, Yukio fut surpris de sa seule présence.

« -Il n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, il est rentré chez lui.

-Ah. »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? En réalité, au fond de lui, mais alors très très profondément, il était peut-être un tout petit peu déçu que le jeune shinigami ne l'ai pas salué. Il avait pourtant cru que le capitaine l'appréciait. Au moins un minimum. Il fallait croire que non. Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Etait-il sensible ? Froid ? Timide ? Sans cœur ? …Comment pouvait-il être aussi insaisissable ? Cela l'agaçait autant que lui plaisait. De toute façon, il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais. Tant mieux. Tant pis. Peu importe.

Les jours passèrent, dans le calme le plus plat.

« -Capitaine, je m'ennui…

-Tais-toi, Matsumoto… »

_« Moi aussi, figure toi. Je m'ennui à mourir. »_

« -C'est bon, tu peux partir. Je ne vais pas tarder moi non-plus.

-Youhou ! Merci capitaine ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant.

Enfin seul. Il s'affala sur son bureau. Il en avait assez. Il s'ennuyait comme jamais. Et comme d'habitude, il n'arrivait nullement à se concentrer sur cette foutue paperasse. Tout ça à cause d'un petit fullbringer blond. Il devait sortir. Sortir et se changer les idées.

Ah, le printemps. Les fleurs, les petits oiseaux, le ciel bleu… et un Renji qui vous rentre dedans. Evidemment, ce fut Hitsugaya qui chuta. Que voulez-vous ? Un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, quatre-vingt kilos contre un mètre soixante, quarante-cinq kilos….

« -Capitaine ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

-C'est rien. » dit-il, une veine battant tout de même à son front. « Où coures-tu comme ça ?

-Je dois aller transmettre un message à Ichigo pour l'informer des mouvements des hollows dans la région de Karakura.

-Kurosaki ? »

Minute. Maison de Kurosaki = Yukio.

« -…Laisse, je vais y aller. Tu as déjà beaucoup de travail et moi, je n'ai rien à faire. »

_« …Faites qu'il soit suffisamment stupide pour croire une telle chose… »_

« -C'est vrai, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, donne-moi le message. »

Et voilà comment le jeune capitaine se retrouva une fois de plus chez Kurosaki, face à Yukio qui semblait surpris de le revoir.

« -Toshiro ? IL s'est passé quelque chose à la Soul Society ? demanda le roux, inquiet.

Bah oui, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un capitaine venait squatter sa chambre. Alors deux fois dans la même semaine, il y avait un truc.

« -Il n'y a rien, ne t'inquiètes, pas. J'étais le seul disponible, c'est tout. On vient d'apprendre qu'un certain nombre de hollow plutôt puissants rôdent dans les environs de Karakura. Faites attention. »

Surpris, le blond dévisagea le shinigami. Comme il ne vouvoyait pas Ichigo, ça voulait dire que le message lui était adressé également ? Il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Mais alors, il l'appréciait ! Son cœur battait à un rythme inimaginable et il mourait d'envie de crier sa joie au monde entier. Réaction qu'il trouvait, en y réfléchissant, tout à fait stupide. Comment un simple petit capitaine pouvait-il le chambouler autant ?

« -Et sinon, comment ça se passe pour vous deux ? »

La joie du plus jeune disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Alors c'était ça. Il était juste venu pour le surveiller. Bien sûr. Il avait finalement dû en parler aux autres shinigamis et ces derniers lui avaient ordonné de l'avoir à l'œil. Evidemment. Qu'espérait-il ? Qu'il soit venu juste pour le voir ? Juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien ? Il avait été stupide. De toute façon, il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi y accorderait-il de l'importance ?

Au moment même où il avait posé la question, le shinigami cru voir une pointe de déception sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Non, il devait surement se tromper. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être déçu de quoique ce soit, c'est lui qui avait dû mal interpréter son expression.

« -Je n'ai attaqué personne, si ça peut te rassurer. Je n'ai d'ailleurs rien fait de répréhensible par la Soul Society., dit-il d'un air bien trop détaché pour être naturel.

-Ce n'est … pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »s'étonna Toshiro.

Oula, mais il interprétait beaucoup trop ! C'était une question au premier degré, pas un moyen détourner pour le surveiller ! Il voulait vraiment savoir s'il allait bien !

« -Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines, mais je ne suis pas envoyé par la Soul Society pour te surveiller. Je prenais juste de tes nouvelles. »

Apparemment, ça n'avait pas suffit à dissiper ce malentendu. Le blond le regardait toujours l'air de dire « Je ne suis pas dupe, je ne te crois pas, gamin. » Essayant de faire baisser la tension, et surtout n'appréciant guère de se faire ignorer de la sorte, Ichigo répondit finalement à la question.

« -Tout va bien. Yuzu, Karin et mon père ont l'air de s'être attaché à lui, dit-il en pointant le blond du doigt.

-Je vois.

-Et… tu venais juste pour ça ?

-Oui. » répondit-il.

_« Non »_ disaient ses yeux. Il était venu pour voir Yukio, espérant stopper ainsi la destruction de ses neurones par la seule image d'un blondinet un peu trop craquant, mais il avait misérablement échoué. Il se trouvait encore plus troublé qu'en arrivant.

Au premier coup d'œil, le roux comprit de quoi il retournait et esquissa un léger sourire. Deux personnes qui s'aiment sans s'en rendre compte. C'était assez amusant à observer. Puis, sans un mot, Hitsugaya se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« -Tu pars ?

-J'ai du travail.

-Ah. A bientôt, alors ! »

Le capitaine regarda Yukio, hésitant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste sur cette idée qu'il était observé. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ?

« -…A bientôt. » dit-il finalement avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Ce petit manège dura plusieurs semaines. Tous les deux ou trois jours, la maisonnée Kurosaki accueillait le jeune capitaine. Il faut dire aussi qu'il s'arrangeait à chaque fois pour récupérer la moindre mission ayant un rapport avec le shinigami remplaçant. Mais il en ressortait finalement encore plus troublé qu'avant. A chaque fois, il se disait « c'est la dernière fois » et à chaque fois, il repartait.

Il allait devenir dingue.

Il ne pouvait plus se passer cinq minutes sans que quelque chose ne lui fasse penser au blond. Il était obsédé par lui. Serait-il… amoureux ? De quelqu'un qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer ? Non, cela sonnait faux. Et pourtant… A force d'entendre les autres l'affirmer…

Faute de mieux, c'est finalement cette explication qu'il retint. Il était amoureux. D'un homme. D'un humain. D'un ennemi de la Soul Society. De quelqu'un qui, probablement, le détestait.

…Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait lors de son vivant pour mériter ça ? Bon. Il n'en pouvait plus de garder tout ça pour lui. Il allait exploser. Demain, mission ou non, il irait le voir et lui avouerait tout. Après… eh bien… il verrait bien.

C'est pourquoi le lendemain, il partit à Karakura, sans fausse excuse cette fois. Son corps était agité de tics nerveux, son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'amusait à lui broyer l'estomac. Ok.

Il était devant chez Kurosaki. D'accord. Du calme. Respire. C'est bon. Il monta jusqu'à la fenêtre et y trouva… personne. Il frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque, là. A quoi jouait-il, ce gamin ? Il voulait sa mort ou quoi ? Le roux entra soudain dans la chambre.

« -Oh, Toshiro ! Ca va ?

-Il n'est pas là ? »demanda le capitaine sans même prendre la peine de répondre.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit une feuille de papier où il était écrit :

_« J'ai trouvé un appartement. Désolé pour le dérangement et merci._

_Yukio. »_

« -Il est… parti ?

-Sans rien dire.

-Où est-il ?

-J'en sais rien. Je me suis réveillé hier et il n'était plus là. Il y avait juste ce mot. Tu voulais le voir ?

-J'y vais.

-Tu vas où ?

-Le chercher.

-Tu ne sais même pas où il habite ! Tu comptes chercher dans tous les appartements de Karakura ? On n'est même pas sûr qu'il y soit toujours, d'ailleurs !

-Je m'en fiche. »

Ichigo soupira face à la détermination du plus jeune.

« -…Tu n'y arriveras jamais. Je sais qu'il aime bien le quartier à l'ouest, en marge de la ville. Je viens avec toi.

-Non. » l'arrêta Toshiro brutalement. « C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller. Merci pour l'info. »

« -Hé merde, il pleut… »

_Des heures_. Cela faisait _des heures_ qu'il était parti de chez Kurosaki_. Des heures_ qu'il le cherchait. Toshiro avait tout essayé : localiser son reiatsu, essayer de se mettre à la place de et deviner où il pouvait être, demander à des gens… Il avait même cherché dans l'annuaire ! Avant de se rendre compte que s'il venait d'emménager, il ne pouvait pas s'y trouver…

Il était trempé, il avait froid, il était fatigué, et il en avait marre. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Il finirait bien par le trouver. Il demanda de nouveau à quelqu'un (c'est fou le nombre de personnes qui pouvaient le voir alors qu'il n'était pas dans un gigai !).

« -Un jeune homme blond qui vient d'emménager ? Ah oui ! Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Yukio ?

-Vous savez où il habite ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! »

Après lui avoir montré le chemin, Toshiro le remercia et parti en courant. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir le voir, lui parler !

Non loin de là, un jeune homme blond rentrait chez lui, tenant de quoi manger dans un sac.

« -…Zut, il pleut… »

Il n'avait même pas prit de parapluie. Il allait être trempé…

La pluie… Elle lui faisait penser à lui. Comme tout ce qu'il voyait en ce moment. Sans savoir vraiment comment ni pourquoi, il s'était attaché à Toshiro. Même si l'autre ne venait le voir que pour le surveiller.

Il arriva dans le hall de son immeuble.

Il lui manquait…

Il ouvrit la porte.

Il aimerait tellement le revoir… Même si cela signifierait que…

Au moment même où il eut cette pensée, il vit une silhouette d'à peu près sa taille, de dos, ruisselante de pluie, et surtout, portant un haori. Il fut si surpris qu'il en lâcha son sac.

Ce bruit fit se retourner Toshiro. Enfin. Il le voyait. Il avait l'air stupéfait de sa présence, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, sans rien dire. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, le blond fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit dur.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es encore venu me surveiller ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, je…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me suivre partout, le coupa-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Je ne vais pas attaquer qui que ce soit et je…

- Ecoute-moi un peu ! » s'énerva le shinigami.

Constatant qu'il avait réussit à attirer son attention, le blond ayant cessé cet incessant flot de parole, il entreprit de s'expliquer. Il allait tout lui dire. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Il avait peur. Plus peur que lors d'un combat à mort. Allez, on commence en douceur.

« -Je ne suis pas envoyé pour te surveiller. Personne ne te surveille. Le capitaine commandant ignore même que tu es en vie. Et tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais cherché des heures sous la pluie et t'aurais attendu ici juste pour une mission de ce genre ?

-Pourquoi es-tu là dans ce cas ? » demanda Yukio.

Et voilà. On y est. La question.

« -…Juste pour te voir.

-Me voir ?

-Et te… dire quelque chose… avoua-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

-Je… je… je… voulais savoir comment fonctionne ton fullbring. »

_« …Pourquoi je lui dis ça ? Je me défile totalement, là ! Ce n'est même pas crédible, en plus… »_

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Oh ? Il le croyait en plus ?

« -Tu peux faire apparaitre ce que tu veux dans le monde que tu créer ?

-Ce que je veux.

-Et dans le monde réel ?

-Je ne peux rien faire apparaître dans le monde réel. »

Toshiro s'approcha lentement de lui.

« -Ton pouvoir peut être très puissant, s'il est utilisé correctement… » murmura-t-il à un Yukio pas très rassuré.

Ils étaient très très près. Et le shinigami ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner sur ses fines lèvres entrouvertes, qu'il mourrait d'envie de goutter. Bon sang, ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi affriolant…

N'y tenant plus, il passa rapidement mais non sans douceur une main sur la nuque du blond et l'embrassa. A vrai dire, c'était à peine un baiser, juste deux lèvres posées sur deux autres. Rapidement, Toshiro y mit fin et détourna le regard, rougissant légèrement.

« -…Qu'est-ce que… tu viens de faire… à l'instant ? demanda Yukio, plus que troublé.

-Je suis désolé, c'est juste quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps. Mais je ne te demande rien. Pardon… » dit-il en s'en allant.

Il l'avait finalement fait. Mais comme, vraisemblablement, il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, il devait s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à quoique ce soit. Bien que le jeune shinigami soit heureux de ce qu'il venait de faire, il était également triste de la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Il s'attendait à un rejet, certes, mais il était tout de même triste. Il n'y pouvait rien.

« -Invaders Must Die. »

Il entendit une main pianoter sur des touches et un mur noir se dressa devant lui.

« -Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Espèce de lâche. » déclara Yukio d'un ton sec, qui fit se retourner le capitaines, lui faisant ainsi face. Il paraissait surpris, c'est pourquoi le blond s'expliqua. « Tu m'embrasse et après tu fuis ?

-Je ne fuis pas, c'est juste… »

Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. Oui, il avait raison. Il fuyait. Sous de beaux prétextes, il voulait partir, non pas pour Yukio, mais pour lui-même.

« -Mais je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper. Tu es à ma merci, maintenant. » dit-il en esquissant un sourire inquiétant.

Le fullbringer s'approcha de lui d'un pas assuré, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

« -« Les gestes parlent plus que les mots », c'est ce que tu te disais, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis d'accord. C'est à mon tour… » désormais tout proche, il se pencha à son oreille et finit sa phrase dans un murmure. « …de m'exprimer. »

Il embrassa à son tour le shinigami, bien plus passionnément que l'autre ne l'avait fait.

« -Tu… ne me détestes pas ? demanda Toshiro, une fois que son vis-à-vis l'ai relâché.

-Quelle coïncidence, je pensais que c'était toi qui me détestais.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu…

-Que je t'aime, oui. »

Hitsugaya piqua un fard.

« -On s'est rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps et… on ne se connait pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas un peu… étrange ? Et précipité ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais est-ce vraiment important ? »

Ils se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux.

« -Bon, je pense que tu ne t'échapperas plus, maintenant, dit-il en faisant disparaitre les murs.

-Oh non, je veux bien rester entre tes griffes… » dit-il avant de lui sauter dessus en l'embrassant, les faisant chuter tous les deux.

Maintenant qu'il s'était remis du choc, à lui de prendre l'initiative et de montrer sa vraie personnalité. Assez fougueux et possessif. Surpris, Yukio n'en était pourtant pas mécontent. Agenouillé au dessus-de lui, le jeune capitaine s'attaqua au cou du plus jeune, le criblant de baisés, tandis que ses mains s'attelaient à retirer son haut. Il passa doucement sa main sur le torse nu lorsqu'il senti l'autre se crisper.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Toshiro, intrigué.

-Rien…

-Tu ne veux pas…

-… »

Gêné, le blond détourna le regard.

« -Si tu ne veux rien faire, on ne fera rien. Tu n'as pas à te forcer. » répondit doucement le shinigami en glissant ses mains le long des bras de son vis-à-vis, caressant tendrement ses mains et poignets.

Un horrible doute le prit lorsqu'il vit l'expression surprise de Yukio.

« -…Quelqu'un… t'a-t-il déjà dit le contraire ? »

Yukio ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser les yeux, honteux. Le jeune capitaine senti la colère monter en lui.

« -…Qui ? réussit-il à articuler, sa voix tremblant de rage.

-…C'est juste… tu sais… avant… Ginjo… »

Ginjo ? L'ancien shinigami remplaçant ? S'il n'était pas mort, il irait le tuer sur le champ. Comment avait-il osé faire une telle chose ?

« -To…Toshiro… » appela le blond d'une voix étouffée.

Hitsugaya sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçu qu'il était en train de serrer violemment les poignets du plus jeune, les broyant presque. Il se calma instantanément et desserra sa poigne, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une caresse, tout en lui offrant un sourire désolé.

« -Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Non, c'est bon… »

Le blond avait eu peur. Durant quelques secondes, quelques longues secondes, Toshiro avait irradié de haine et son reiatsu s'était fait oppressant. Il en avait des sueurs froides. Ses poignets le brulaient. Mais il était rassuré. Le shinigami était redevenu normal.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal. Je te protègerais.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé.

-Je sais. » dit-il avec un sourire amusé en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Yukio sentit le corps mouillé du jeune capitaine se coller contre le sien, trempé également, et le serrer, comme pour le réconforter.

« -Détends-toi, tu ne risques rien, chuchota le capitaine au creux de l'oreille du blond tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais bien. »

Toshiro réprima un léger rie.

« -Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu si tendu ?

-Je ne suis pas…

-Si, tu es tendu.

-…Vraiment ?

-Je t'assure. »

Bizarre, il n'en avait pourtant pas l'impression. Quelque chose devait le tracasser sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« -Si tu as peur que je parte, ne t'en fais pas, je resterais. Si tu as peur que je te trahisse, je te le dis tout de suite : je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Alors laisse-toi aller. »

En l'entendant affirmer ces choses, un poids sembla s'enlever de son cœur. C'est donc de ça dont il avait peur ? Obéissant à son amant, il se laissa aller et ne pensa plus à rien, se callant confortablement dans les bras de son vis-à-vis, tandis que ce dernier lui murmurait des mots-doux à l'oreille.

Il se détendit tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir. Attendrit pas l'image qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, Toshiro entreprit de porter le plus jeune jusqu'à son lit, où il s'allongea à ses côtés et finit par s'endormir également.

« -Atchoum !

-Oh ? Capitaine, vous avez attrapé froid ?

-Ce n'est rien, Matsumoto. Travaille. »

…C'est vrai que ce n'était pas forcément très malin de s'endormir dans des habits trempés… Enfin, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il n'avait attrapé qu'un léger rhume, alors que Yukio… Lui était bien malade, cloué au lit. Il lui avait dit qu'il allait s'absenter quelques heures tout au plus et qu'il reviendrait s'occuper de lui, mais comment demander à sa lieutenant de garder la division sans qu'elle ne lui pose tout un tas de questions ?

Bon, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas le faire attendre trop longtemps.

Il se racla la gorge.

« -Matsumoto, tu pourrais t'occuper de la division quelques temps ? Je dois m'occuper de… certaines choses dan le monde réel.

-Bien sûr, ne le faites pas attendre.

-Merci. Attends… quoi ?

-Ca se voit à des kilomètres, voyons, capitaine !

-… Mêle-toi de tes affaires… » marmonna le capitaine en rougissant légèrement.

Il ne put néanmoins empêcher un fin sourire de s'étirer sur son visage. Il allait pouvoir rester avec lui toute la journée, voir plus. Ce stupide petit blondinet…

_The end._

_Alors? Z'aimez bien? Et vous avez vu : c'est pas une fic déprimante! =o Voilà, à la prochaine!_


End file.
